To Build A Home
by Music's Insane Lover
Summary: AU! Castiel, a 17 year old boy with a surprising history, ran away to the only place he could think of, where his brother ran away to. He then meets a man named Dean and they end up falling in love. Will he be able to trust Dean enough to tell him everything? Will Dean be able to help Castiel once he finds out his past?
1. Chapter 1

A/N 1: Wow, just wow. I didn't think I'd be able to get an idea just a few hours after I posted the last chapter of my multi-chapter fic **Unknown Soldier**. This fic was inspired by one of my most favorite songs **To Build A Home **by **Cinematic Orchestra. **It's a beautiful song that gives different meanings to different people. This fic is what I think it means. :') Listen to it while you read it. I have a question for you guys that will be in the second authors note.

**Warning: **There will be important warnings on the chapters that need them. This story is going to be having some surprises in it, so I don't want to exactly put any warnings out just yet. :P

* * *

Have you ever wanted to just run away and live a new life? Have you ever thought about it? Have you ever acted upon it? Well, a young boy named Castiel Novak has thought about it _and _acted upon it. He was a mere 17 years old with unruly black hair and azure eyes that had seen too much in his 17 years of life.

He ran away, to get away from everything and anything, to a city in South Dakota called Sioux Falls. That's where his rebellious brother, Gabriel, ran away to. He, too, ran away for the same reason. When Castiel was 10 years old, Gabriel ran away. So, seven years later, a 24 year old Gabriel had taken in his little brother, knowing the sole reason he was even there. Gabriel had no resemblance to Castiel, what with him being short, and had blond hair and golden brown eyes, but they were brothers nonetheless.

"How'd you get here?"

Castiel was lying on the bed in the guest room when Gabriel asked that question.

"A bus," he said simply.

"So, nothing changed at home? Even after _I _was gone?"

Castiel shook his head. "It got worse," he whispered, his eyes watering slightly with tears.

Gabriel walked toward the bed and sat down. "You're safe here, Cas," he sighed before grinning slightly. "Ya know, you don't have to go to school anymore."

"What?" Castiel asked, sending his brother a confused look.

Gabriel grinned. "You can work for me at the candy shop. I make lots of money." Gabriel's grin grew when he saw his brother giving him a curious look. "Endless supply of candy... No one to boss you around, well, I will boss you around, but not like any other kind of boss... And... you get to pick your hours and days," he added.

Castiel thought about it for a few moments, even though he already knew what his answer was. He just wanted to think it over before he actually said anything. He looked at his brother and smiled. "I'll work for you," he said.

"Ah! I first have to hire you," Gabriel cleared his throat and looked at Castiel and quirked an eyebrow. "You're hired," he said in a low voice causing Castiel to laugh. "Now," Gabriel said as he stood up. "Tomorrow, we are going shopping for clothes. I looked through your stuff, you definitely need a new style."

Castiel glared. "Gee, thanks Gabe," he said sarcastically.

Gabriel grinned. "You are so _very _welcome," he giggled. Before he walked out of the bedroom he stopped to ask, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Hmm... how about pizza?"

"Ha! Good thinkin', bro. I'll call the pizza place in an hour. Seeya in a bit," Gabriel said as he walked out of the bedroom.

Castiel sighed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the things that happened back home in Lawrence, Kansas. Tears immediately started to form in his eyes and he let out an anguished sob. He never wanted to go back there ever again.

* * *

"So, what days and hours would you like?"

They were eating their pizza when Gabriel asked that.

Castiel chewed on a piece of his pizza as he thought about it for a few moments. "What time and days are you opened?"

"12pm to 9pm. Mondays through Fridays. But, I guess we could be open on Saturdays now. Even up the days for the both of us."

Castiel nodded. "I could take Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. I guess I could also do 12 to 9 those days."

Gabriel nodded with a grin. "I see we have a compromise then. Cool."

And it was cool, because Gabriel can at least get a break instead of going to work all six days. Plus, he wouldn't make Castiel go to school when clearly the 17 year old was way too smart for his own good.

When they finished eating Gabriel reminded Castiel that tomorrow, which was Sunday, they were going shopping for clothes and food. Castiel just nodded and said goodnight before walking up the stairs to his bedroom and slipped out of his clothes and put on pajamas. He went to brush his and teeth and go to the bathroom before he went to bed, trying not to think about his time at home.

* * *

The next day they went shopping. Gabriel bought various types of clothes for Castiel. Polos, button down shirts, plaids, t-shirts, jeans, khakis, and four pairs of sneakers.

They were heading home with 12 shopping bags in the back seat and five bags of groceries.

"What do you want for dinner?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Whatever you want," he said simply.

"Aw, come on! You have to crave at least something," Gabriel whined.

Well... I guess I'm hungry for some chicken..."

Gabriel grinned. "'Atta boy!" he said as he playfully slapped Castiel's shoulder.

A few minutes later they were pulling up to the driveway and they each took four bags and once the car was empty, Castiel closed the back door and locked the car and ran inside to help Gabriel put away the food.

* * *

"Would you wanna talk about it?" Gabriel asked.

It was an hour after they ate, and Castiel had to admit, Gabriel was a good cook, and they were sitting in the livingroom, watching TV.

"I'd rather not," Castiel said softly.

Gabriel sighed. "Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I'll understand much better than anyone else out there."

"I know," he whispered. "I know."

* * *

The next day, Gabriel wanted Castiel to be with him all day to see how everything worked, what to do, and what to say.

The candy shop was, the way Castiel put it, colorful. The walls were splattered with different colors of the rainbow, the floor was an obsidian color, and the ceiling had painted stars on it. The candy counter was in the middle of the shop and had candy under it such as, Hot Tamales, Skittles, M&M's, Smarties, and so on. Candy dispensers were spread around the shop and on the walls there were candy, ranging from chocolate bars to lollipops and jelly beans to twizzlers.

Once Castiel saw the shop, he immediately wished they had a candy shop like this back at home. He was happy for Gabriel, making money from something he loved so much.

"So, what do you think?"

Castiel glanced around the shop one more time and looked at his brother with a huge smile. "This place suits you."

Gabriel laughed. "I'd like to think so."

The _ding _of the bell that was on the door went off and they looked toward it and Castiel's breath caught in his throat. The sight that was in front of him was absolutely breath taking.

A man that stood about six foot with short, dirty blond hair, and green-hazel eyes had walked in, sporting a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Gabe," the man said, his low voice sending pleasant shivers down Castiel's spine.

"Hey, Dean-o," Gabriel greeted and then patted Castiel on the back. "This is my little brother, Castiel. But, he prefers Cas. He works here now."

Castiel blinked and shook his head slightly when he heard his name and flushed with embarrassment.

The man held out his hand and said, "Hi, Cas. Nice to meet you. I'm Dean."

Castiel cautiously took the hand and shook it as he said, "Nice to meet you, too, Dean."

He glanced up and was immediately sucked into the shining green-hazel eyes. He felt like he could melt into a puddle of goo if he could, but I don't think he wanted to embarrass himself in front of a guy he just met.

"Cas, Dean is a regular here. He's always the first one to come in once the shop is opened."

Castiel snapped out of it and let go of Dean's hand and put his hands in his pockets and smiled. "That's cool," he said sincerely.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, only because this place is the coolest. When you walk in here, you just feel at ease. No wonder this place is so popular here."

Gabriel laughed. "Are you sure you're not high and the only reason you feel at ease here is because you're trippin' on the colors on the walls?"

Castiel giggled and Dean gave him a curious look and smiled.

"You gonna let your brother pick on me like that?" Dean asked jokingly.

Castiel put his hands up and said, "Hey, don't come to me. I barely know you."

Dean pouted and looked at Gabriel. "Give me the usual."

"Yes, sir!"

Castiel watched his brother get the candy scooper and scoop out some Hot Tamales and Mike and Ike's into a bag and handed them to Dean.

"$1.50."

Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and pulled out two dollar bills and put them on the counter. "Keep the change," he murmured and then glanced at Castiel. "It was nice meeting you, Cas. Hope to see you soon."

Castiel nodded. "Bye," he said and watched Dean walked out of the shop.

Castiel heard a chuckle next to him and snapped his head that way and saw Gabriel eyeing him with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Castiel asked curiously.

Gabriel's smirk widened. "Oh, nothing," he said, his back leaning against the counter. He then looked at the wall and sighed. "I honestly have no damn clue as to why I painted the walls these colors. They give me a headache."

Castiel laughed softly. "I like it."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Of course you do."

* * *

A/N 2: Eek! Hey guys! :D Did ya miss me? Joking. So, my question is: **Just by looking at the picture, and if you listened to the song, what do you think Castiel is and what do you think Dean is? **There are no wrong answers. This story may take awhile for me to update because this story I will definitely take my time with. Okay guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N 1: Here's what I think Castiel and Dean are. **Castiel: **the broken down house that is still standing. He's broken inside, but he's still standing. **Dean: **the stone house that is strong. He can help Castiel get stronger. Hope that gives some insight on the two of them. :D You wouldn't believe how many times I've listened to the song that this story is named after.

OH! Btw, you guys can call me Insane instead of typing out my whole penname, okay? :)

* * *

_No.._

_Don't.. _

_Stop!_

_Someone help me!_

_Help!_

_SOMEBODY HELP ME!_

_Help... me..._

Castiel jolted up in his bed, gasping. He looked around the room frantically, trying to make sure he was safe. Once he realized he was safe, he sighed with relief. He saw that it was still dark out, but he was in a desperate need of a shower. A thin layer of sweat covered his face and body. His hair was sticking to his forehead and the sweat was making his pajama pants stick to him in a very uncomfortable spot. He dragged himself out of his bed and slowly made his way into the bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes and turned on the water and once the water was the right temperature, he jumped into the shower.

He shivered once the hot water hit his skin. Pleasant tingles were running all over his body and he thought about the time when things turned bad. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. Ever.

He quickly washed his hair and body and turned off the water, he hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stood in front of the mirror and wiped the fog off of it with his hand. He studied his face. His azure eyes looked haunted, which he didn't doubt, his black hair was slicked back and wet, making it easy for him to study a scar that was near his hairline.

He stepped back and studied his chest. There were three scars that were scattered on his chest. One on his right pectoral and under it, and one right near his shoulder. He shivered when he thought about how he got those three scars. He then stared right into his own eyes, seeing his own anger and fears. His anger grew rapidly and he growled. _Why? Why me, huh? _

He growled before sighing. He saw tears pooling in his eyes, making his already bright blue eyes even brighter.

"Why? Why me, huh?" he repeated out loud.

A few tears fell down his face and he sobbed. That made the dam break. Tears flowed freely down his face as he pounded on the walls.

"WHY? WHY ME, HUH?" he shouted and then looked up at the ceiling. "ANSWER ME, YOU BASTARD! WHY ME?"

The bathroom door opened and a very concerned and worried Gabriel walked in. His eyes widened when they landed on Castiel. He immediately embraced his brother and they both fell down to the floor.

"Shh.." Gabriel murmured into his little brothers ear as he rocked him gently.

"Why me, Gabe?" Castiel whispered.

Gabriel shook his head. "I don't know, Cas. I don't know."

* * *

Castiel was way too tired to be working. He kept yawning every five minutes and it was starting to bother him. He sighed and put his head down on the counter, dozing off until he heard a distant voice and felt himself being shaken.

"Cas," a soft voice said in his ear.

"Hmmm.." he murmured.

"Wakie wakie, Cas," the voice said playfully.

"No.." he mumbled. "Lemme sleep..."

The voice chuckled. "Can't let ya do that, Cas."

Castiel sighed and picked his head up and opened his eyes. His blue eyes widened when he saw it was Dean. He felt giddy at the thought of Dean being so close to him.

"Man, you look horrible."

Castiel glared. "Thanks, Dean," he said sarcastically.

Dean grinned sheepishly. "No problem," he said with a smirk.

Castiel sighed as he got the candy scooper and looked at Dean as he asked, "Hot Tamales and Mike and Ikes?"

Dean nodded and watched Castiel as he grabbed a bag to put the candy in and bent down to scoop the candy into the bag. He averted his eyes when Castiel stood back up and put the bag on the counter.

"Anything else?" Castiel asked.

Dean thought about it before he nodded and smiled and looked at the candy on the wall. He then spotted a rainbow lollipop and pointed to it.

Castiel looked to where Dean was pointing and almost groaned. _Why must you torture me Dean? _The lollipop was high up and Castiel had to stretch to get it.

When Castiel stretched to get the lollipop, Dean had the perfect view of Castiel's behind. _Nice ass. _He averted his eyes away again when Castiel turned around and put the lollipop in the bag.

"That all?"

Dean nodded and grabbed the bag. "How much?"

"$2.30."

Dean pulled out his wallet and grabbed three dollar bills and put them on the counter."Keep the change," he said. "So, what days are you working?" he asked as he watched Castiel put the money in the cash register.

Castiel smirked. "Why do you want to know?"

Dean shrugged and Castiel could see a tint of pink spreading over Dean's cheeks. "Just wondering."

Castiel rolled his eyes as he smirked. "Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays."

Dean nodded and then waved to Castiel. "Well, seeya Thursday."

"Bye," Castiel said softly, watching Dean walk out of the shop.

* * *

Castiel walked into the house and was met with the smell of cookies. He curiously walked into the kitchen and saw Gabriel with an apron on and had a glove covering his right hand. There was a tray of cookies on the stove and there was a possibility that there was another tray in the oven.

"Cookies, Gabe? At nine o'clock."

Gabriel jumped and turned toward his brother and glared. "Don't scare me like that," he scolded then a smile grew on his face. "I was craving some chocolate chip cookies. You want one?" Gabriel asked. "They cooled down, so it's safe."

Castiel shrugged and walked over to the stove and grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in his mouth. "Mmmm... that's good."

"I should hope so."

"Well, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed," Castiel said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright. Night, Cas."

"Night, Gabe."

* * *

A/N 2: Ohp! Dean was totally checking out Castiel. ;D Haha. :) Sorry that I didn't upload this earlier, but I was busy... talking to friends... on... Skype. Dx So not an excuse, but I need peace and quiet, besides the music, to write. :/ Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N 1: So, I totally wrote this chapter while I was heading back home. We drove to my home state and I was too lazy to type this up while we were heading there. We were on the road for 19 hrs so agh. I was so damn bored while we were driving back home. I was extremely antsy and my ADHD doesn't help at all. xD WELP, ENOUGH OF MY GOSH DARN RANTIN', on with the chapter! :D

Chapter was inspired by the song **Iris **by **Sleeping With Sirens**. I know, the song was originally by the **Goo Goo Dolls**, but with **Sleeping With Sirens** singing the song, it sparked this inspiration.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night and Castiel was wide awake. He had another nightmare. He couldn't get those malicious eyes out of his head and that grin, that feral grin, would send unpleasant shudders through his body. He was too scared to go back to sleep. His thoughts then wandered to Dean. He felt himself smile at the thought of the hazel-eyed man. Dean was a kind man and he seemed a bit silly, almost like he never really grew up, but he also seemed mature at the same time.

He fell asleep thinking about Dean and with a smile on his face.

* * *

Castiel woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. He stretched with a yawn and realized that he didn't have another nightmare. He smiled before getting out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Castiel said joyfully as he walked into the kitchen.

Gabriel turned to look at his little brother and eyed him carefully before saying, "Morning."

Castiel sat down at the table, smiled, and waited for Gabriel to be done cooking breakfast.

"Thank you," Castiel said when Gabriel put the food on the plate that was in front of him and started to eat.

"You seem... happy today," Gabriel said, eyeing his brother carefully again.

Castiel shrugged. "I guess," he mumbled and continued eating.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and went back to cooking breakfast for himself. "I hope you'll be okay while I'm at work."

Castiel snorted. "I _am _17, Gabe. I can take care of myself."

Gabriel sighed as he put the spatula down and leaned heavily on the counter next to the stove. "I know," he said softly.

Castiel gave his brother a gloomy and knowing look. "I will be safe here, Gabe."

Gabriel turned his attention from the kitchen floor to his little brother and gave him a solemn look. "I hope so."

* * *

Gabriel had just opened the shop for the day and was leaning against the counter, thinking about his experiences when he was living back home in Lawrence, Kansas. They were not pleasant experiences at all. When he had the chance to run, he certainly ran.

Gabriel jumped slightly when he heard the familiar _ding _of the bell and knew it was Dean.

"Hey, Dean-o," he said softly as he turned to the man.

"Hey," Dean said, smiling but the smile turned to a frown when he noticed the dejected expression on the face of a man who was always smiling. "You okay there, Gabe?"

Gabriel gave him a halfhearted smile and nodded, trying his best to assure Dean that he was alright. Dean knew something wasn't right, but he thought better and didn't push the situation.

"The usual," Dean said softly.

Gabriel nodded and slowly put the candy into the bag and handed it to Dean. Dean put the two dollar bills on the counter and smiled as he grabbed the bag.

Before Dean walked out of the store, he asked, "Hey, would you and Castiel like to go ice skating with my brother, Sam, and I on Saturday?" He really wanted them to go, so he had to try to convince Gabriel, he continued, "Sam really wants to go, but it would feel really awkward if it was just him and I, so I thought I could ask if you and Castiel wanted to go."

That seemed to brighten Gabriel up a bit. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to go," he answered. "I'll have to ask Castiel, though."

Dean nodded. "Okay," he said with a smile. "Well, see you later, Gabe. Hope you have a better day."

"Thanks," Gabriel murmured once Dean walked out of the store.

He immediately went back to brooding about the past.

* * *

Once Gabriel got home, he immediately sought out his little brother and found him sitting in the livingroom watching TV.

"Dean wants to know if you'd like to go ice skating with him and his brother on Saturday?" he asked as he sat down next to Castiel. "He already asked me and I said yes."

Castiel thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, sure. It'll be fun."

Gabriel smiled and nodded. "So.. what'd you have for dinner?" he asked curiously. "I'm hungry."

Castiel shrugged. "I had pizza."

"Okie dokie!" Gabriel said as he jumped up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to find four pizza slices left on the pan. He grabbed two slices and put them on a plate and walked back into the livingroom, stuffing a piece of pizza in his mouth as he sat back down next to his brother.

They sat quietly as they watched TV. Gabriel sat on the couch, eating his pizza, debating if he should tell Castiel what he's been thinking about. He thought about it for a few moments and deemed his thoughts to be said.

"Cas, I have something to say," he said quietly. His hands started to shake so he put the plate down and turned to his brother who was giving him a questioning look. "I've been thinking about the past... our past."

Castiel's face distorted to pure sadness and let out a shaky breath. "Please, Gabe. Don't regret anything. You couldn't have done anything to help it. You were just as scared as I was. You were not a coward for running away," he assured him. "What we experienced was something that no one should go through. I don't even wish it upon my worst enemies." Castiel's eyes started to water and he let out a small, soft sob. "Just know that I don't blame you for anything and that I don't call you a coward for running."

"Thanks, bro," he said, eyes watering with unshed tears.

He felt a lot better now that Castiel had told him all of that so he embraced his little brother and they cried together.

* * *

The next day, Castiel was standing behind the counter, waiting impatiently for Dean to walk in the door. He woke up that morning and smiled at the fact that he didn't have any nightmares that night.

The _ding _of the bell made Castiel look toward the door and smiled when he saw it was Dean.

"Hey," Castiel said, still smiling.

Dean smiled causing Castiel's heart to skip a beat. "Hey," he said. "So... you gonna come with ice skating with us?"

Castiel chuckled at the enthusiasm Dean put into the question and nodded. "Yep."

Dean's smile widened. "Cool. Oh and wear jeans, a sweater, and thin gloves. You're gonna need 'em."

Castiel nodded. "Okay," he said as he grabbed the candy scooper and a bag and scooped up some Hot Tamales and Mike and Ikes. He stood up and put the bag on the counter. "Anything else?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, that lollipop that I got Tuesday."

Castiel nodded and turned to the wall of candy and found the lollipop and he had to stretch once again to reach the candy, but froze when he felt eyes on him and smirked.

"Are you looking at my ass?" he asked, turning his head to look at Dean. His smirk widened when he saw Dean avert his eyes and internally chuckled when he saw Dean's cheeks redden.

Castiel shook his head and grabbed the candy and put it in the bag and watched as Dean pulled out three dollar bills and took the bag in his hand.

"See you later, Cas," Dean murmured and walked toward the door but stopped. "Don't forget to tell your brother to wear jeans, a sweater, and thin gloves also."

"Okay. See you later."

Castiel watched Dean walk out of the store and smiled. _Can't wait till Saturday_.

* * *

A/N 2: WOOT! Chapter three is up! Sorry for the long wait everyone. Like I said in the first authors note, I was on a 12 day vacation. I wrote most of this during the ride back home. I was just too lazy to finish it until today. xD Hope you like the chapter and review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N 1: Here's the fourth chapter! My favorite chapter so far! :D Adam Lambert's (squee!) music helped me with this chapter. Adam is.. *sighs* so gorgeous! ;D

A/N 2: Decided to put this here because I thought it would be a good question to ask. **Did any of you know that 'anyways' is slang and that 'anyway' is the correct word? **When you say anyways, it sounds better, but I guess anyway is the correct word. O.o Odd.

* * *

"Calm down, Cas. Geez. You're like a six-year-old who had too much candy."

It was finally Saturday and Castiel was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Sorry," he said with a wide grin.

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at his brother and asked, "Why are you so excited anyway?"

Castiel's eyes widened and he immediately calmed down. He didn't want to tell Gabriel his exact reason, so he decided to tell him a... legitimate reason. "Ah- You know we haven't done something this fun in a while."

Gabriel nodded. "That's true," he agreed.

When they heard the doorbell ring, Castiel jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and ran to the door and opened it. He smiled widely when he saw it was Dean.

"Hey," Dean said with a smile. "You guys ready?"

"Yep!" Castiel said, nodding vigorously.

Dean chuckled. "Excited?"

"Like you wouldn't believe it," Gabriel answered. "We haven't done something this fun in... a while.." Gabriel explained when Dean gave him a questioning look.

"Oh.. Okay," he said as he nodded. "Well, come on, guys. Sam's being an impatient bitch!" he shouted the last part for his brother to hear.

"Jerk!" they heard someone shout back.

They chuckled before walking out of the house and Castiel followed Dean as Gabriel locked the door and his eyes locked on one of the most beautiful cars he had ever seen.

A whistle of appreciation was heard behind him and he looked behind him and saw Gabriel eyeing the car.

"Isn't she a beaut?" Dean asked as he ran his hand over the hood of the car.

"Hell, yeah!" Gabriel replied. "Isn't that a 1967 Chevy Impala?"

Dean smiled widely. "Yep."

Gabriel gasped. "You gotta let me drive it one of these days."

Dean chuckled. "One of these days," he said. "How 'bout I let you ride shotgun?"

"Hey!" they heard a voice shout. They looked toward the car and saw a boy who looked to be 15 sitting in the passenger seat, giving Dean an angry look. "I'm riding shotgun."

"My car, Sammy, my rules. Now, move," Dean said firmly as he walked toward the driver seat and got in.

"Whatever," Sam grumbled as he hopped into the back seat.

Castiel had silently watched the interaction between his brother and Dean with a smile. And once everyone else was in the car, he opened the door to the back seat and sat down and closed the door.

"You must be Castiel," Sam said once he was in the car.

"Yes I am," he said with a nod.

Sam smiled mischievously and glanced at his brother before saying, "Dean talks a lot about you."

Dean overheard that and protested, "No I don't!"

Castiel chanced a glance toward Dean and saw that he was blushing. He smirked. "I'm flattered that I'm special enough to be talked about."

"Well, he talks about Gabriel, too, but not as much as he talks about you."

"Shut up, Sam!"

* * *

"So, Dean, are you going to show Castiel how great you are at ice skating?"

Castiel was putting on the ice skates he had borrowed from the ice skating rink when he heard Sam ask that question. He looked up at Sam and saw a mischievous glint in the hazel eyes which were trained on Dean. He turned his azure eyes toward Dean and saw that Dean was glaring at his brother.

"Yeah, sure," Dean murmured, still glaring at his brother. He then turned his gaze toward Castiel and smiled.

Castiel smiled back and continued to put on the skates and tied the laces. He stood up slowly and walked toward the rink with Dean following closely behind him. Once he was on the ice, his upper half of his body kept going back and forth, trying to balance himself. When he put his arms out, it seemed like that helped and he stood straight. He almost cried out triumphantly because it was his first time going ice skating and he didn't fall on his face nor his ass, but he stopped himself when he saw Dean was having trouble balancing himself.

Dean's upper half also kept going back and forth and his legs were wobbling.

"Dean," Castiel said with a smile.

"Wha- aaahh!"

When Castiel said Dean's name, he looked up abruptly causing his body to move and topple over on his ass.

Castiel gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. He smiled behind his hands and tried to stifle his laughter, but a giggle escaped from his mouth, catching Dean's attention.

"Are you.. laughing at me..?" Dean asked with disbelief.

Castiel shook his head, his hands still covering his mouth. "No," he said, but another giggle escaped his mouth.

Dean gaped at him. "You are! Why I oughta!" he said as he tried to get up, but he kept slipping on the ice.

Castiel let out an "eep!" before skating away from Dean. He skated all the way to the other side of the rink and smiled at the fact that he actually skated without falling.

The next thing he knew, he felt a hand on his ankle. He almost toppled over, but he grabbed the wall that was in front of him and he looked down to find Dean latched onto his ankle.

"Did you just literally crawl over here?" Castiel asked, gaping at him.

"Uh-huh," Dean said with a sly smile.

Castiel rolled his eyes and let go of the wall and helped Dean to his feet. Once Castiel let go of him, he started to stumble again, so he grabbed Dean's hands.

"Put your arms out, Dean. It'll help you balance yourself," Castiel told him.

"But.. I'll look weird.." Dean said quietly.

"Better than falling on your ass," he said before letting go of Dean's hands.

Dean stumbled a bit until he put his arms out. He still stumbled a little, but within a few minutes, he was completely balanced.

"Okay, now try skating with your arms out. You will then know when to put them down."

Dean nodded and slowly turned to his left and started to skate. Within a couple of feet, Dean felt confident enough to put his arms down and to his surprise, he didn't fall.

"I did it!" Dean shouted. He turned toward Castiel, smiling brightly causing Castiel's heart to flutter.

Castiel smiled and said, "Congratz, Dean."

Dean beamed at him and skated over to him. "Thanks, Cas.." he whispered, staring right into the bright blue eyes.

Castiel held his breath as they stared at each other. _I've never felt anything like this.. __What are you doing to me, Dean?_

* * *

They stayed at the ice skating rink for two hours until they got hungry. They decided on getting pizza, so they drove to a pizza place and ate there.

"That was the most fun I've ever had," Gabriel commented and Castiel agreed. "Thanks, guys," he said to Sam and Dean.

Dean smiled. "No problem. You're our friends."

Castiel's breath caught in his throat and glanced at Dean. _Friends? I've never had friends before._

After they finished their pizzas, they talked until it got dark out, and Dean and Sam took them home.

"Thanks, Dean. It was fun," Castiel said as they stood outside of the house.

"No need to thank me. Sam was the one who brought up ice skating and I thought I would ask you and Gabe."

"Nonetheless, Gabe and I had fun. We never really got to do stuff like that when we were growing up."

Dean gaped at him. "Really?" Castiel nodded. "Wow," he said, staring with disbelief at Castiel. He then looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled. "_Well_, looks like I'm gonna have to take you and Gabe and go do some fun stuff."

Castiel smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Dean grinned. "Well, I'll see ya later," he said with a wave.

"Bye," Castiel said and watched Dean walk away.

He bit his lip before going inside the house and closed the door. He then slid down the door, still biting his lip. _What are you doing to me, Dean?_

* * *

Castiel woke up abruptly, gasping for air. He was sweating and panting, and not because of a nightmare, but because he dreamed of Dean.. making out with him.

He shifted slightly and hissed when he felt his groin throb at the movement. He lifted his head and looked down and saw his member standing tall and proud. (A/N: xD! I just had to!) He groaned and laid his head back down on the pillow. _Maybe if I just ignore it, it will go away._ He then thought about it, and remembered the last time he had masturbated. He shrugged. _Eh, might as well. _

He stripped off his pajamas and boxers and gripped his member and he was suddenly thinking about Dean's green-hazel eyes and bright smile. He groaned as he moved his hand up and down. The pace grew as he pretended his hand was Dean's and within minutes, he came all over his hand and abdomen.

"Wow.." he said, panting.

* * *

A/N 3: Lalalalala... So.. um... heh... *blushes* Hope you liked this chapter and um... review! *nervously bites finger nails*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N 1: Argh! Sorry for the long wait! D: I've been busy with getting ready for school which starts tomorrow. o.o I'm scared as all hell. D': Well, ON WITH THE STORYYYY!

This chapter was totally inspired by a song called **Trade Mistakes **by **Panic! At The Disco**. It has also inspired the next two chapters. o.o So, I believe the next two chapters will be out soon. Maybe.. since school starts tomorrow. The song, in my opinion, is a very beautiful and inspiring song, even though it is a bit upbeat, it still inspires me. Go listen to it while reading this chapter, I BEG YOU! xD

A/N 2: I believe you will like the little surprise I have in store for you guys at the beginning of this chapter. Hope it makes up for a long wait! :D If you don't like the surprise, I am sorry. D:

* * *

That same night, Dean was lying on his bed, thinking about everything that happened earlier that day. He smiled to himself when he thought about Castiel and his bright blue eyes. He then sighed as he thought about how those bright blue eyes were so expressive and full of emotions.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear nor see the door open, but he jumped slightly when a small and quiet voice said, "Dean."

He looked toward the door and saw his three-year-old brother, Adam, standing in the doorway, clutching a green blanket to his chest.

Adam was Sam's and Dean's half-brother. He had blond hair that reached to the nape of his neck and baby blue eyes. They had raised Adam since he was a year old, when their father abandoned them.

"What is it, little man?" Dean asked as he sat up on his bed.

"I had a scawy dweam," Adam said quietly.

Dean patted the bed beside him and Adam willingly ran over to the bed and jumped up onto it and put his blanket on his lap.

"You mind telling me about it?" Dean asked softly.

Adam sighed and started to fiddle with the fabric of the blanket. "You and Sammy were gone, and I was all alone.."

"Hey," Dean said softly and smiled a gentle smile when Adam looked at him. "Sammy and I will always be here for you."

"Pwomise?"

"I _pinky _promise," Dean said as he held out his pinky for Adam to hook his pinky onto. Once Adam did so, Dean started tickling the three year old until his face turned beet red with laughter.

After Adam calmed down he eyed his big brother cautiously and asked, "Can I stay wit' you for the night?"

Dean ruffled his hair and nodded. "Sure, buddy."

Adam smiled and jumped off the bed and grabbed a sleeping bag that he kept under Dean's bed and spread it over the floor.

"Oh! I be right back!" Adam exclaimed, running out of Dean's room. He came back seconds later with a pillow in his hands. "I needed my pillow," he murmured. He set the pillow down and got into the sleeping bag and put the pillow where his head was and closed his eyes. "Night-night, Dean."

"Night, little man."

* * *

The following Saturday found Dean, Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel at a bowling alley. They had all decided to go bowling because, of course, Gabriel and Castiel have _never _gone bowling before.

Dean had to explain the main terms of bowling such as a strike and a spare. Gabriel and Castiel had nodded in understanding and they all went into the bowling alley. They got their shoes and walked to their station and put their shoes on.

"Okay, guys. Go pick your bowling balls. They all weigh differently so test them out," Dean said.

Castiel had gotten a light blue bowling ball, Gabriel a green one, Sam a red one, and Dean, much to their surprise, a pink one.

They all set up the game, starting with Sam, since he was the youngest, then Castiel, then Dean, and last but not least, Gabriel.

Sam went first, and to Castiel's and Gabriel's surprise, he got a strike.

"Yes!" Sam cried triumphantly.

Since he got a strike, he went again, but he ended up getting a spare.

Castiel was up next and his hands were shaking and he wasn't sure how to hold the ball until he felt a hand touch his. His breath caught in his throat when he noticed it was Dean's hand.

"Okay, you're holding the ball all wrong," he heard Dean chuckle right next to his ear causing him to shiver. "You see the three holes in the shape of a triangle?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked for the three holes and nodded when he found them. "Yes."

"Put your thumb in the bottom one, your index in the left one and your middle in the right."

Castiel followed what Dean said and let out a breath of relief.

"Okay, now put the ball in your left hand," Dean said as he took Castiel's hand and held it up. He then directed Castiel's hand that held the ball into the left hand. "There. Now try," he said as he backed away from Castiel.

Castiel let out a couple breaths and slowly walked up to the alley and let go of the ball. The ball made its way down the alley, and _crash_! Castiel had gotten a strike.. for his first time!

"Oh my God," he whispered to himself. "Oh my God," he said a little louder, a huge smile making its way onto his face. He turned around, showing off his smile and shouted, "OH MY GOD!"

He ended up hugging the person who was closest to him, which was Dean. But, he didn't expect to be hoisted up off the ground as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

"I did it!" he cried happily into Dean's ear.

"Yeah.. yeah you did," Dean said softly.

Castiel couldn't have been more happier in that moment.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Dean and Sam dropped off Castiel and Gabriel after Dean exchanged numbers with the both of them and drove home.

"Dean! Sammy!" Adam cried as they walked in the house.

"Adam!" they both shouted back.

Dean kneeled down and Adam ran into his arms.

"You have fun bowlin'?" Adam asked.

"We sure did, buddy," Dean answered.

"That's good!" Adam exclaimed, smiling widely at his big brother.

In that moment, Dean had decided he was going to introduce Adam to Castiel... and Gabriel, of course.

* * *

A/N 3: So.. how was it? It was rushed. Could you tell? Probably. But, I am posting this chappy at like 11:30pm, and I have to get up at 6:15am. How smart am I? xD So, school is tomorrow. Is anyone going to make my morning and grace me with emails? (probably not. ;p joking). Love you all. Wish me luck for tomorrow. :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N 1: Hiya! So... I got a review on my Unknown Soldier story saying that I'm great at thinking of creative plots and that I shouldn't stop, but then the reviewer said that I need to work on my descriptions. Is my lack of description confusing you guys or not really helping at all with the story? The reason why I have a lack of description is because I don't want to lose my ideas just from writing a simple description. Trust me, it'll take me forever just to get the chapter up. _But_, remember, I'm still in high school, I will get better with enough practice. :)

This chapter was, of course, inspired by **Trade Mistakes **by **Panic! At The Disco**. :D

A/N 2: Oh my God! I can't believe my laptop would do such a thing. So, I exited out of YouTube and all of a sudden, the DocManager "stopped working". I saved all of 530-something words moments before I exited YouTube and now I have to retype this. I don't get it. I freaking saved all of my work and then it went back to 211. WTF?! But, thanks to the song that has inspired this chapter helped me rewrite this. :D

* * *

Dean was sitting on his bed, staring at his cellphone that he had in his hand. He'd immediately picked up the phone once he had gotten the idea of the next place he could take Castiel and Gabriel that was suitable for Adam to go to.

Each time he moved his thumb to press the call button next to Castiel's name, he would pull it back, noticing that it was shaking. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. I mean, Castiel was just a normal person like himself, but he had this feeling that something was different about him. Though he didn't know what was different about the blue eyed male. Maybe it was the mystery behind everything he did?

What Dean had witnessed, Castiel was a kind and gentle person with a flare of feistiness. Castiel's blue eyes were sometimes filled with a certain emotion that would go away with a blink of an eye. Maybe that was the mystery. Castiel being a closed off person yet so outspoken.

Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, still staring at the name on his cellphone. _Oh come on, stop being a wuss and **call him!** _He let his thumb hover over the call button for a few moments before tapping it. He let out a breath as he put the phone up to his ear, hearing it ring immediately.

_"Hello?"_

Dean started when he heard Castiel's voice through the phone. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.

_"Hello?" _Castiel said again. _"Dean, I know it's you. I do have caller ID, ya know."_

Dean chuckled nervously as he wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans and let out a shaky breath before saying, "I have a question for you."

_"Okay, then. Ask away."_

"Um..." he stopped, noticing his voice had quivered and cleared his throat before continuing, "Would you and Gabe like to go to the zoo on Sunday?"

_"The zoo?"_

Dean heard the humor in Castiel's voice and laughed. "Yeah. I mean, why the hell not?"

Castiel laughed. _"Let me go ask Gabe."_

Dean smiled. "Alright."

He heard some shuffling and then it was quiet for a few seconds until he heard Castiel call out for Gabriel.

_"Gabe!"_

He heard a murmur through the phone, classifying it as Gabriel shouting back.

_"Dean wants to know if we want to go to the zoo on Sunday?!" _It was quiet for several seconds with the exception of the murmurs and then Castiel continued, _"I can go, though?!" _Another murmur was heard. _"Okay! Thanks, Gabe!"_

It was quiet again, except for the shuffling, for a few more seconds before Castiel said, _"Gabe doesn't want to go. But, he said I could. If he said no, though, I'd go anyway." _

Dean chuckled. "I'd probably get my ass chewed. Your brother is one protective son of a bitch."

Castiel laughed. _"He means well, though."_

"Yeah," Dean said with a sigh. "Well, I'm gonna let you go. I'll see you Sunday. Oh, and bring sunblock and some money."

_"'Kay. Talk to you later."_

"Bye," he said softly.

_"Bye," _Castiel said before hanging up.

Dean laid back on his bed with a sigh and a huge smile broke out on his face. _I can't wait until Sunday._

* * *

"Sammy! Adam! You guys ready?!" Dean shouted from the top of the steps with a stroller in his arms.

"Yes!" Adam exclaimed as he ran out of his room and up the stairs.

Dean smiled and ruffled the three-year-old's hair. He turned to his attention to Sam who was glaring at him.

"Do I really have to go?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. "Yes," he replied. "You barely get out of the house anymore, so I'm making you come with us."

Sam groaned and walked up the steps and stood next to Dean. "Is Gabe coming with us, then?" When Dean shook his head, Sam whined, "Why not?!"

Dean sighed as he shook his head and walked away, grabbing the keys that were on the coffee table and making his way to the front door, Adam following closely behind him.

"Why isn't Gabe coming with us?" Sam asked, annoyed. When Dean didn't answer, Sam shouted, "Damn it, answer me!"

Dean whipped his head back to look at his brother, the anger in his green-hazel eyes making Sam cower away. "Watch your mouth, Sam!"

"I'm sorry," Sam said quietly while staring down at his feet.

Dean sighed and put down the stroller before telling him, "Gabe is a 24-year-old man. If I was him, I'd get bored with hanging out with people younger than me. Just give him a break, okay?"

Sam nodded and sniffled, making Dean realize he was crying. A tear falling confirmed it. He took three bigs steps and embraced him.

"I miss him, Dean. So much," Sam mumbled into Dean's shoulder.

"I know, Sammy. Me too, me too."

* * *

Castiel was sitting outside on the steps, waiting for Dean to show up.

He was rather excited to go to the zoo. He was able to spend time with Dean without his older brother getting in the way. He smiled at that thought and it widened when he saw the all too familiar Chevy Impala pull up in front of his house.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, sticking his head out the window with a wide smile on his face.

Castiel waved and shouted back, "Hey, yourself!"

He then watched Dean get out of the car and expected to him to walk up to the house but he walked to the backseat of the car and opened the door. He watched curiously for a few seconds before his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Dean had a little boy in his arms.

_Oh, God. Oh, God. That must be his son. Oh, God. No, this can't be happening._

"Hey? You okay?"

Castiel jumped and looked up at Dean who had a concerned look on his face. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. You just look awfully pale. That's why I'm asking," Dean explained as he shifted the little boy to his right hip.

"Oh," Castiel mumbled and eyed the boy that was in Dean's arms. "Hello," he said with a smile.

"Hi," the boy said shyly and shoved his face into Dean's shoulder.

Dean chuckled. "Oh, don't be shy," he said, bouncing him slightly.

The boy lifted his head up and gave Dean a look who returned the look causing him to giggle. He turned his baby blue eyes to Castiel and smiled. "I'm Adam and I'm thwee-years-old."

Dean smiled and bounced Adam in his arms again. "This little man is my half-brother."

Castiel's eyes widened and let out a sigh of relief as he stood up. "Well," he said, a smile growing on his face. "It's nice to meet you, Adam."

* * *

"Do we get to see the lions, Dean?" Adam asked curiously as he shifted around in the stroller.

"We sure do, little man," Dean replied and then turned toward Castiel who had a curious look on his face. "His favorite animals are lions," he said. "What's your favorite animal?" he asked as he grabbed a sippy cup from the back of the stroller and handed it to Adam.

"Panda's," Castiel answered.

"Really?" Dean asked with disbelief. "Never thought you would like Panda's."

Castiel smirked and rolled his eyes. "Never underestimate someone."

Adam gasped. "Monkey's Dean! Look!"

Dean chuckled. "I see, little man, I see."

When they reached the lions, Adam demanded to be taken out of the stroller so he could see them better.

Castiel just stood there, watching Dean interact with the three-year-old whose face was invaded by a wide smile and bright with happiness. The sight that was in front of him could only be called one word; adorable.

He then studied Dean's face. He also had a wide smile invading his face but the love and pride that shone in those green-hazel eyes made Castiel's breath catch in his throat.

That was when he had realized something, something that definitely scared him.

He had feelings for Dean.

* * *

"I had fun, Dean. Thank you," Castiel said.

They were currently sitting in front of Castiel's house in the Impala with Adam sleeping in his carseat.

"He's such a sweetheart," Castiel said, indicating to Adam.

Dean chuckled and glanced at the sleeping three-year-old. "Yeah he is," he said and then turned his attention to the blue eyed male and smiled. "I'll call you when I have the next place in mind."

Castiel nodded. "Alright," he said. "Talk to ya later."

"Bye."

Castiel got out of the car and made his way to the house and opened the door and called out, "I'm home!"

"Hey!" Gabriel said, walking out of the kitchen. "Did you have fun?"

"Yep," he said with a smile.

"Good."

That's when the doorbell decided to ring, and Castiel being giddy from the events of the day, walked to the door and said, "I've got it!"

He put a smile on his face, thinking it was Dean, as he opened the door but it fell and his eyes widened when he saw who was actually at the door.

"Hello, Cassy."

* * *

A/N 3: Oooooooooooh! I totally just did that. ;D Haha. So! Cas finally figures out that he has feelings for Dean. Woot! :D So, I was actually able to type this up due to not having to go to school 'cause of a little hurricane called Isaac causing some trouble. I live in Florida, so we all thought it would come hurtling toward us but it decided to change its course. I didn't have school because they were afraid of the weather getting worse, which didn't. Now, tomorrow, the weather is going to possibly get worse, so I don't know if I will be at school tomorrow. But, anyway, hope you liked the chapter and review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N 1: I am typing this up because I don't feel like doing my essay for US History. Lmfao. xD

* * *

_"Hello, Cassy."_

The person who was standing in front of him was a young man. He had long, dark blond hair that reached to his chin and was tucked behind his ears, shining, mischievous blue eyes, and a wide grin.

"B-Balthazar? Wh-what are you doing here?" Castiel asked, eyeing the man in front of him with disbelief.

Balthazar chuckled. "Are you not glad that I'm here?" he asked, his grin widening.

Castiel felt tears prickle in his eyes and he lunged himself at the man and cried. "Oh, God. I've missed you."

Balthazar pulled back and gave him a sad smile. "I've missed you, too."

"And, so have I."

Castiel whipped his head to the side and gasped. Another young man with short, dark brown hair, soft brown eyes, and a soft smile was staring at him and Balthazar.

"Crowley!" Castiel cried and hugged him fiercely.

Crowley chuckled and hugged him back for a few moments and pulled back from the hug. "It's good to see you, Cassy."

Castiel nodded and just stared at his two friends before an arm around Balthazar's waist caught his attention. He smirked. "I see you two are finally together."

Balthazar smiled softly and nodded before looking up at Crowley and giving him a chaste kiss. "Just got together a few weeks ago."

Castiel scoffed. "Took you long enough."

Crowley rolled his eyes before walking into the house, dragging Balthazar with him. "Oi, Gabe!"

Castiel sighed as he closed the door and walked up to his friends. "Gabe! We've got visitors!"

"I hear that," Gabe said, walking out of the livingroom, his eyes widening as he set his eyes on the two people standing in the hallway. "How'd you find us?"

"Well," Balthazar said. "Cassy can't keep his mouth shut. Even to his own best friends."

Gabriel sent a glare toward Castiel, who gave him a sheepish grin. "Why can't you keep your mouth shut? _They _could've heard you!"

"Hey, now," Crowley spoke up. "We were in a very secluded place. No one knew where this place was, so it's safe to say, no one heard."

Gabriel growled. "That better be true," he murmured to the three teenagers. His eyes softened and he smiled. "Well, what are you guys doing here, anyway?"

Balthazar glanced up at Crowley, who glanced down back at his boyfriend, before they looked Gabriel in the eye and said, "They're looking for Cassy."

Castiel's eyes widened and he started to shake visibly. "Why?" he whispered.

"Because _he's _searching for you. He said he wouldn't give up until he found you," Crowley said.

"Oh, God..." he whispered as he slowly sat down on the steps and put his head in his hands. _This can't be happening. _

"They- uh- they questioned us. Asking where you could possibly be. But, we didn't say anything," Balthazar told the two Novak brothers.

"What are we going to do now?" Gabriel asked.

"Hide is the only thing you guys have to do now. Since we've already graduated, we thought we could stay here until things have died down," Crowley replied.

Gabriel nodded. "Alright. You guys can stay in the other guest bedroom until you've found a place to stay," he said and walked into the kitchen.

Crowley and Balthazar just stared at their friend, watching the emotions change on his face. Once they had enough of watching Castiel go through the internal conflict, they spoke up,

"We won't let him get you, Cassy," Balthazar said.

"Yeah, we won't."

* * *

The three of them were in Castiel's room eating ice cream out of the tub talking about random things.

"So, how did you guys get together?" Castiel asked, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Well, it was a week after you left. We were playing video games at Crowley's house and it turned a bit rough. We started wrestling around for God knows how long and we stopped with me being on top of him and we stared into each others eyes before we kissed."

Castiel just stared at the couple for a few moments before he bursted out laughing. "Oh, God! That's too funny! That is so corny!"

"Oi! Shove it!" Crowley snapped, throwing a pillow at him.

"It's not corny.." Balthazar murmured before turning to Crowley. "It was sweet," he said before kissing Crowley.

Castiel gagged. "Enough of the lovey-dovey shit."

Crowley broke the kiss and scowled at the younger male. "Oh, grow up."

Castiel pouted and sniffled. "Bu-but, I wanna be a kid forever and ever!"

The two older males rolled their eyes and Balthazar smirked. "So, you find anyone hot studs that've caught your attention?"

Castiel blinked before blushing, finally realizing what the question was. "Uh- um.." he cleared his throat before giving the two older males an innocent look.

"Oh, you have," Balthazar chuckled. "Who is this man who has caught your attention?"

Castiel blushed even more and stared down at his hands. "His name is Dean," he murmured.

"Oooooh! Sounds hot," Balthazar snickered. "Ow!" he cried when Crowley slapped his arm. "You're hot, too, baby. Don't you worry, you'll always be my man." He turned his attention back to Castiel and asked, "So, details, mister."

Castiel sighed. "Well, we've become close, actually. He's taken Gabe and I to a few places and we've have a lot of fun. He's uh- he's a great guy," Castiel said, smiling softly.

That was when Balthazar realized what this Dean guy was to Castiel and he smiled. "He's stolen your heart."

Castiel's eyes widened and he spluttered. "N-n-no! I-I-I mean, I do have f-f-feelings for him! But, that doesn't mean I'm in love with him!"

Balthazar chuckled. "Yeah, right," he said, getting up off the floor and helping Crowley up. "Night, Cassy."

"Goodnight, Cassy."

Castiel nodded and said, "Night."

He watched the couple leave his room and close the door. Once the door was closed, he let out a groan, his thoughts consuming him. _Am I in love with him? _He shook his head. _No, I can't be. I've only known him for a month. _He then thought about how well he was with his little brother and he smiled. He then thought about how sweet, kind, and funny he was. He then let out another groan, realizing his heart had sped up at those thoughts. _Maybe I am in love with him. _

* * *

A/N 2: Eep! It was Crowly and Balthazar at the door! ;D They do have their accents and they are a year older than Castiel. I wonder who _they _and _him _are? Well, I know, but you guys don't. xD Teehee! ;p

A/N 3: I have always wanted to see Crowley and Balthazar have a face-to-face. I bet the episode would be hilarious. I think the chapters, with the two characters in it, might be funnier. Who knows? Because I sure as hell don't know. xD


	8. Chapter 8

A/N 1: IMPORTANT! Kind of. xDD! Okay, if you guys want me to make a new story for the Supernatural category, there is a poll on my profile. The choices are; **a road trip story, a music story, a dance story, and a gamer story. THEY ARE ROMANCE STORIES! xD **The choices may seem a bit clichéd, but what I have in mind for all four of them are completely different. SO GO CHOOSE WHICH ONE YOU WANT! :3 Please? xD I will post the new story by the time I reach the 11th or 12th chapter of this story, so you can take your time, but don't take **too** looooooooooooong!

Thanks to **Thriving Ivory **for helping out with this chapter. xD I swear, my penname should be **Music is my Muse**. xD

* * *

Castiel woke up the next morning to Balthazar jumping on his bed. He groaned and pushed him off the bed.

"Ow! That hurt!" Balthazar cried.

"Good," Castiel mumbled into his pillow. He tried going back to sleep, but Balthazar decided he would tickle Castiel. Castiel squealed as he tried to get away from the fingers that were running over his ribs and stomach. "Stop!" he gasped.

"Why should I?" Balthazar asked as he continued tickling the younger male.

"'C-cause I-I s-said s-o!" he stuttered between gasps.

"Are you gonna get up then?"

"YES!" he shouted and sighed as Balthazar stopped tickling him. "I have to go pee now," he said, sending a glare toward the older male.

Balthazar snickered before getting up from his spot near the bed and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Castiel went to the bathroom and washed his hands. He then looked at himself in the mirror. He remembered the last time he had a good look at himself, remembering the anger and fear in his bright blue eyes. That anger and fear was gone and was replaced with happiness and full of life. He laughed softly. Ever since he met Dean, his life had turned itself right back up. _Things will get better, _he thought with a nod.

Not bothering to change out of his pajamas, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning," he said as he sat down at the table.

"Morning," the three older men said simultaneously.

Castiel smiled and looked all around the table at the various foods. There were pancakes, sausages, oranges, apples, and blueberries. He licked his lips and put three pancakes, five sausages, and two orange slices on his plate. He grabbed the syrup and poured it over the pancakes. He then got up out of his seat and grabbed a cup from the cupboard and went to the refrigerator and poured himself a glass of milk. He sat back down and started eating.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Dean called me, wondering if we wanted to go to an indoor water park on Friday," Gabriel said, peering over the top of the newspaper to look at his younger brother. "He wants you to call him back to tell him your answer."

"Oooooh! Can we go?! Please, please, please!" Balthazar said with a pout. "We've got our bathing suits!"

Crowley rolled his eyes at his lover's enthusiasm. He really does love him, but he can be a bit of a handful. "Just say yes so I can eat my breakfast in peace."

Balthazar pouted and lightly smacked him on the chest. "Hey.." he mumbled. He moaned softly when Crowley kissed him lightly on the lips, getting rid of the pout.

Castiel watched the couple, jealousy rising in his chest. They had something that he didn't; love.

Castiel sighed. "Fine," he answered. "I'll call Dean after I eat," he said before he continued to eat.

* * *

Castiel sighed as he found Dean's name in his contact list. He tapped the call button and put it up to his ear.

Three rings later, Dean answered, _"Hey, Cas."_

"Hey," he said softly.

_"So... whaddya say about going to an indoor water park?"_

Castiel sighed. "Well... is it okay if a couple of my friends come along?"

_"Hell yeah! The more the merrier!" _Dean said with a chuckle. _"I was thinking about having a cookout and a bonfire. Ya know, hot dogs, hamburg's and s'mores. I also have a trampoline and a pool, so we won't get bored."_

Castiel smiled. "Yeah, sure," he said.

_"Awesome! I can't wait now!" _Dean shouted through the phone.

Castiel chuckled. "Well, I'll see you later."

_"Alright, bye!" _Dean said before hanging up.

Castiel sighed and fell onto his bed. He smiled. _That man has definitely changed my life._

* * *

Once Dean hung up, he started jumping around, shouting out a loud "yes!".

"What's got you so happy?"

Dean started and looked toward where the voice came from and found Sam standing in the doorway of his bedroom with an amused smile on his face.

"Uh- Cas just said he would go with us to the indoor water park. He's also bringing his two friends," Dean said as a blush spread across his cheeks.

Sam chuckled and said, "You so have a crush on him."

Dean's eyes widened as he spluttered. "N-no! I do not have a crush on him!"

Sam smirked. "Whatever you say..." he said as he walked away.

Dean watched his brother walk away and once he was out of sight, he down on his bed, running his fingers through his hair as he though, _Could I have feelings for Cas?_

* * *

Castiel was standing in the doorway of the livingroom, staring at his brother, deciding if he should tell him about his feelings for Dean. _I should tell him. He's the only family I have._

He nodded and let out a breath before walking into the livingroom. "Hey- uh- Gabe?"

"Hmm?" Gabriel mumbled as he shifted his gaze from the TV to his brother.

"I..." he stopped and let out a soft growl before sitting down next to Gabriel. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh?" Gabriel questioned with a raised eyebrow and took a sip of his beer.

Castiel sighed. "I-I.. I think I have feelings for someone. A man to be exact."

"Really?" Gabriel asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Um- these feelings, I'm not sure if I'm in love or I just have a simple teenaged crush, are for Dean," Castiel explained and bit his lip, waiting for the result of telling his only family this.

Gabriel stared at his brother for a few moments before a smirk grew on his face and went back to watching TV. "I've known that for awhile now."

Castiel blinked. "Wha-? How?"

Gabriel chuckled and took a sip of his beer before saying, "You are very obvious."

Castiel blushed as he looked down at his hands. "Oh."

"Cas, I don't mind if you have feelings for a man. Just be safe, okay?" Gabriel said softly.

Castiel whipped his head up and his eyes started watering with tears. "Oh, God," he gasped before embracing his brother in a hug. "You are the best brother ever." After a few minutes, he pulled back and slapped his brother's arm. "Don't scare me like that again!"

Gabriel just chuckled.

* * *

A/N 2: Voila! :3 How'd I do? :D I promise the next chapter will be longer, and I have it all planned out! :D Welp, Castiel admitted having feelings for Dean, but he doesn't know if he's in love. Dean may have some feelings for our blue eyed angel. :O Well, you'll see! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N 1: Argh! It's been two weeks! Sorry everyone! I just wasn't in the mood to write lately. You know how high school is, escpecially Junior year. D: Oh, by the way guys, I NEED MORE VOTES FOR THE POLL! xD Or I'm going to end up having to write three stories at once. Go vote right now or after you read this chapter! You guys have enough time though.. so no rush... :3 **There is a new choice, too! **Thought of the idea when I was watching The Karate Kid. xD

This chapter was inspired by **Heart of Courage **by **Two Steps From Hell**. Just discovered them and I fell in love with their orchestra music. :D I listened to it on YouTube and someone uploaded an hour video of this song. xD

* * *

It was finally Friday and Castiel was bouncing with excitement. Once he opened his eyes and realized what the day was, he jumped out of bed, hopped in the shower as he hummed a tune, and got ready.

He did all of that within 30 minutes, so now, he was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for everyone else to wake up...

He sighed as he put his arms on the table and put his head on his arms. He closed his eyes and was immediately assaulted by images of Dean; his green-hazel eyes sparkling with happiness and his plump, pink lips smiling widely.

Castiel didn't know how long he was sitting there, thinking about Dean, but he started when he heard a buzzing coming from right next to him. He lifted his head and found that it was his cellphone that made the buzzing noise and also realized that he had gotten a text message.. from Dean.

He slowly raised his hand and picked the phone up and opened the message.

_You awake?_

Castiel let out a breathy laugh and replied back with, _'Yes.'_

Not even a minute later, his cellphone buzzed again. _Cool. I woke up about an hour ago and everyone else is still asleep so I thought I'd text you. So.. what's up?_

_'Eh.. just sitting here at the kitchen table, waiting for everyone to wake up, too. Hm.. maybe I should make breakfast while I wait.'_

Castiel stood up after sending that message and started pulling out the pancake mixture, the carton of eggs, and the bag of sausage. Once he got all the stuff out, his cellphone went off.

_:O Can you come make me breakfast, too? Please! :D_

Castiel rolled his eyes as he smirked. _'You're a big boy, you can make your own breakfast. ;p' _

He grabbed three frying pans, one for each of the foods, and put them on the stove and turned it on and then reached for his phone when it, once again, went off.

_:'( But! Oh, fine! I'm gonna go make some french toast, eggs, and blueberry pancakes! And you can't have any! :P_

Castiel chuckled. _'Yeah, yeah. Go make your breakfast.'_

He put the sausage on one frying pan, the eggs on the other, and the pancake mixture on the other, and while we did that, his phone went off.

_Talk to you later. Adam's up. He says hi._

Castiel smiled softly at the message before he typed, _'Okay. Tell him I said hi, too.'_

"Morning," a familiar, british, groggy voice said behind Castiel, startling the blue eyed male.

Castiel turned around and sent a glare toward Crowley. "Don't do that," he scolded his friend.

Crowley smirked. "Sorry," he murmured.

Castiel rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the food. "Yeah, right."

"Smells good," Crowley commented as he sat down at the table.

"Thanks," Castiel murmured as he flipped two pancakes and set them down on a plate next to the stove.

It was quiet for several moments until a loud, cheerful voice broke through the silence,

"Good morning!" Balthazar exclaimed happily.

He planted a kiss on Crowley's lips before walking up to Castiel and reached for a pancake, but Castiel stopped him.

"Ah! We are all eating at the same time."

Balthazar pouted and huffed sadly as he made his way to Crowley and sat down on his lap. "Cassy is being a meanie head!" he told his lover.

Crowley rolled his eyes and kissed his lover's lips chastely before looking at Castiel. "Let him have one pancake, please," he pleaded softly.

Castiel sighed and shook his head before saying, "Fine."

Balthazar jumped up off his lover's lap and bound toward his blue eyed friend and kissed his cheek before grabbing a pancake. "Thank you, love," he said, taking a bite of the pancake as he made his way toward Crowley to sit on his lap again.

"You excited for the water park, Cassy?" Balthazar asked as he took another bite of the pancake.

"Hell, yes," he said happily, turning around to show off his wide smile.

"You get to see Dean... Ooh-la-la..." Balthazar said, making smooching noises causing Castiel to scowl at him.

"Oh, shut up, will you!"

Crowley and Balthazar threw their heads back and laughed. Castiel's scowl grew and he turned his attention to the food and growled when the laughter continued.

"SHUT UP! Honestly! I feel like I'm the only grown up in this damn house!" he shouted as he threw the spatule onto the stove. He then fell to the floor and started crying. "It's not fair! It's not fair!"

He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him and heard the voice of his brother Gabriel murmur into his ear, "We'll get through this together, okay? You have us to help you to get through this."

Castiel sobbed loudly. "Why did it have to be me?"

"I don't know, Cas. I don't know..."

* * *

They were standing in front of the indoor water park... and Castiel was nervous as all hell.

"Oooooooh! This is so cool! Come on! Let's go!" Balthazar exclaimed happily, bouncing around on his feet.

"Chill, Balth. Have to wait for Dean to get here," Gabriel said.

Balthazar groaned and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and put his head on his shoulder. He sighed happily when Crowley wrapped his own arms around his waist and he murmured, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Crowley murmured back, nuzzling Balthazar's neck.

Castiel smiled at the couple and said, "I hope I have something like that."

Gabriel put his hand on his brother's shoulder, catching his attention, and said, "You will one day."

Castiel nodded with a sigh and smiled.

"Cas!" the shout of a young voice startled Castiel and he whipped his head around and smiled when he saw a blond headed little boy running toward him.

"Adam!" he shouted back and then let out an "oof" when Adam collided right into his legs. Castiel smiled down at the boy and ruffled his hair.

Adam stepped back and, much to Castiel's surprise, raised his arms up. "Up!"

Castiel's eyes widened, surprised that Adam wanted to be held by _him_, but he pushed his surprise away and put a smile on his face and picked up the three-year-old.

"You excited, buddy?" he asked the little boy in his arms.

Adam nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I get to wear my Hulk bathing suit."

Castiel chuckled. "Awesome!"

"Yep! I like the Hulk because he's just like Dean!"

"Except that I don't turn green when I'm angry," a voice commented.

Castiel whipped his head toward the voice and saw Dean walking toward them with a smile on his face.

"Hey," Castiel said with a smile.

"Hello," Dean said.

"Hey, Cas," Sam greeted him.

Castiel gave Sam a smile and said, "Hi, Sam."

"Are you going to introduce us, Cassy?" Crowley asked, annoyed.

"Oh! Sorry," he chuckled nervously and then he started the introductions. "Crowley, Balthazar, this is Sam and Dean. Dean, Sam, this is Crowley and Balthazar," he then looked at the three-year-old in his arms and smiled at him. "And, this is Adam."

"Ohhhh! He's so adorable that I could eat him up!" Balthazar cooed.

Adam's eyes widened and his bottom lip jutted out and it started to quiver as tears pooled in his eyes. "Y-y-you want to _e-e-eat m-m-me_?"

Balthazar's eyes widened as he frowned and he shook his head. "Oh, dear God, no. Darling, I am not going to eat you! It's just what people say when they see such a cute, adorable little person."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "He's only three," he snapped.

Balthazar looked toward Dean with a sad expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset him," Balthazar said softly.

"Don't worry about it," Dean said with an assuring smile.

Balthazar smiled back and then looked at Adam who still had his bottom lip out. He smirked before sticking his own lip out and pretended to cry.

Adam gasped and gave Balthazar a worried look. "Why are you crying?"

Balthazar sniffled. "'Cause I made you cry..."

Adam shook his head and reached his arms out toward Balthazar, who took him in his arms, and gasped when Adam put his arms around his neck and hugged him.

Castiel was shocked at the exchange between his friend and the three-year-old, but he smiled nonetheless.

He had this thought that was way in the back of his mind, that this would definitely be his new family. Just him, Gabriel, Dean, Sam, Adam, Balthazar, and Crowley.

* * *

A/N 2: Okay, I honestly felt like I should stop there. I will possibly upload the next chapter tomorrow or Tuesday. I know, not much with this chapter... Sorry. I just felt like I should stop right there, plus, it's been two weeks since I've updated. :/ The next chapter will continue on from this one.

So, for Halloween, I've decided to be Castiel. Lmfao. xD Only problem I have is my hair. It's like a golden brown, almost like Gabriel's, and it's long, wavy, and frizzy (much to my dislike -.-). But, for my hair, I've decided to put it up in messy ponytail. xD Does that sound cool, or no? xD

Welp, review if you want... Tell me how shitty this chapter was... xD Just... tell me anything. Lol.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N 1: Woot! It's chapter 10 alreadyyyyyy! xD Surprises are in store! ;D I was literally squirming in my seat(s) during school because I was so excited about writing this chapter. I really hope you guys like it! :D OH! And... **GO VOTE FOR THE TYPE OF STORY YOU WANT ME TO WRITE NEXT BECAUSE AFTER THE 11th CHAPTER, I AM WRITING ONE OF THE STORIES!** Sorry for the caps! I also have an estimate on how many chapters this will have. :o If I am correct, there will be about 14-17 chapters. I am not sure though!

**WARNING!: **Mentions of abuse and rape. They are not graphic so don't worry.

* * *

_Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God! _

Castiel was sitting on the bench in the men's changing room, already wearing his black swimming trunks, when Dean walked out of the stall he was in, wearing dark green swimming trunks.

Castiel had gasped when he saw Dean's tanned muscled chest. The skin was flawless, save for a few freckles, but Castiel thought they were beautiful, too. Dean also had a six-pack that Castiel wanted to run his fingers over. He had then blushed and looked away when he caught sight of Dean's nipples.

_Oh, my God. He's gonna be the death of me._

"I'm all done!" Adam said, walking out of the stall. Adam was, of course, wearing his Hulk swimming trunks. "I changed all by myself!" he said proudly.

Dean chuckled as he picked up the three-year-old. "I can see that. At least you didn't put them on backwards like you did the last time."

Adam pouted. "I didn't mean to!"

Dean chuckled again and kissed the child's temple. "I know you didn't," he said softly, then he looked toward Castiel, who noticed a certain glint in those green-hazel eyes that was gone the second he saw it. "Do you want to wait for the rest of them or do you want to go out there now?"

Castiel thought about it before saying, "I'll wait for them. You and Adam can go ahead of us."

Dean nodded and walked out of the men's changing room with Adam in his arms and once Dean was out the door, Castiel let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know how much longer he could stand to be around Dean. Just seeing the man with nothing but a pair of swimming trunks on made him feel hot and dizzy.

Five minutes later, they all walked out of the changing room, and started searching for Dean and Adam. Several moments later, they found the two of them in the Lazy River. Adam was in a swimming tube and Dean was pulling it, going along with the flow of the river.

"Oh, love, can we please go on the slides? Please?!" Balthazar asked impatiently.

Crowley sighed and nodded. "Fine."

Balthazar jumped up and down while he clapped his hands and kissed his lover's cheek and grabbed onto Crowley's hand and dragged him to wherever.

"Gabe! Look! Water basketball! Come on!" Sam exclaimed as he took Gabriel's hand and pulled him toward the little basketball court that was in the water.

Castiel sighed and smiled when Dean waved at him. He waved back and got into the water, maneuvering his way through and made his way to where Adam and Dean were and grabbed onto the thin rope that was tied around the tube. The added weight onto the tube made Adam turn around and once he saw it was Castiel, a wide grin grew on his face.

"Cas!" he shouted happily.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said. "Finally in the water.."

Castiel laughed softly. "I've actually never been swimming before."

Dean gaped at the blue eyed male. "You're kidding right?" he asked, and when he received a shake of Castiel's head, his eyes widened. "Wow, just wow... I have nothing to say about that."

"Just for this, Balth, Crowley, and I had to go shopping just to buy these swimming trunks," Castiel added.

"Huh," Dean mumbled. "Well, here you are now, in the water, swimming for the first time... What do you think of it?"

Castiel shrugged. "It's nice, I guess."

"You guess?!" Dean asked incredulously and then looked at his three-year-old brother. "Should I dunk him, Adam?"

"Yes!" Adam shouted with a grin on his face.

"Wha-?" before he could even ask anything, he felt a hand on his head and he suddenly had a mouth full of water. Once the hand was off his head, he resurfaced and spluttered and coughed until his mouth and throat were clear of water and he was able to regain his composure to glare at Dean who was grinning sheepishly at him. "What the hell is your problem?!" he snapped.

"Hey! Watch the language!" Dean scolded him.

"You didn't have to do that!" he shouted.

"Oh, come on. Lighten up! No harm done, Cas!"

Castiel felt the tears pooling in his eyes, anger and sadness washing over him unexpectedly. "You know that I've never done this kind of thing before and you did it anyway!"

Dean's face fell, softening to worry and concern. Cas was right, he knew and yet he did it anyway. "I'm sorry, Cas," he said, reaching a comforting hand out toward him, but it was smacked away. Dean almost gasped. He honestly didn't expect that...

They were quiet until the river carried them all the way to the steps, and Castiel got out and made his way to the men's changing room.

"Cas! Cas, wait!" Dean shouted, but the blue eyed male didn't stop. He growled before he pulled Adam out of the tube and followed Castiel. "Come on, Cas! I said I was sorry," he said once the three of them were in the changing room. He watched Castiel pull out a towel and wrap it around his shoulders before he walked out of the room, leaving Dean and Adam behind.

"Is Cas mad at us?" Adam asked sadly.

Dean didn't know the answer to that, so he just shrugged and said, "I don't know, buddy. I don't know."

* * *

For the two hours that they were there, Castiel didn't do anything except sit in a chair and watch the people around him. He felt so embarrassed about the way he acted, but he couldn't believe Dean would do such a thing when he knew completely well that he had never done something like this.

When they were all getting dressed, Castiel dreaded about going to Dean's house, so after they were all done, he had asked Gabriel to just take him home because he wasn't feeling well. Gabriel had nodded and Castiel sighed with relief and his heart wrenched painfully when he saw the look of pain and regret on Dean's face.

Once Castiel was home, he plopped himself on the couch and he laid down, his head resting on the arm of the couch, and turned on the TV. He didn't remember falling alseep, but he did wake up to someone shaking him and running their fingers through his hair.

"Cas.. wake up..." a familiar, hushed voice said. He instantly recognized it as Dean's.

"How'd you get in? I locked the door," he mumbled, burying his face into the arm of the couch and yawned.

"Gabe gave me his key," Dean explained softly. "Come on, up you get," he urged him softly.

Castiel groaned as he sat up and looked into Dean's green-hazel eyes. "I still don't understand why you did what you did..."

Dean averted his gaze as he bit his bottom lip. "I don't either.. I just- I'm not very mature and sometimes I don't think straight."

"You got that right.."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, gaping at the male in front of him. "I said I was sorry, okay?! I know a "sorry" won't cut it, but how else am I going to get you to forgive me?"

Castiel just stared into Dean's eyes as he bit his bottom lip. Then, several moments later, he suddenly stood up and put his hands on each side of Dean's face and kissed his lips softly.

Dean's breath was taken away and he just stared wide eyed at the blue eyed male. His mind became a jumbled mess of feelings and thoughts, so he kissed Castiel again, adding more pressure to it. Castiel responded by wrapping his arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Sparks flew and time seemed to stand still.

When they broke apart, they put their foreheads together and stared into each others eyes as they panted.

"I have feelings for you, Dean," Castiel admitted softly.

Dean was shocked. _He has feelings for me? Oh, God. But.. do I? _He thought about it and then his mind wandered back to the kiss, and it was settled.

"I, also, have feelings for you, Cas."

* * *

Dean and Castiel didn't feel like going anywhere, so after Dean called Gabriel and told him to just continue on with the cookout, him and Castiel curled up on the couch and watched TV.

After that kiss, Castiel had the urge to tell Dean his history, but he was so scared of what he might think of him, that he just pushed it to the back of his mind. But, after an hour, the urge came back, and he just couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth.

"Dean, I have a... very surprising history that I feel you should know.."

Dean stopped running his fingers through Castiel's unruly black hair and looked at him worriedly. "Okay.. I'm listening.."

Castiel let out a breath... and started,

"I was born on April 13th, 1995. I'm not going to tell my parents' name because they are not important to me anymore..." Castiel sighed before he continued. "I was betrothed the second I was born, to a boy who was 10 years older than me."

"Wha-?" Dean started to ask, but Castiel stopped him.

"Let me finish. Now, his name is Lucifer. He was born into an extremely wealthy family and will always be wealthy. But, what I don't understand is the fact that I'm a male and I can't carry babies, and I'm betrothed to another male. I have different conclusions, but one that I believe is most likely is that Lucifer didn't want to marry a woman. He wanted to marry a man," he cleared his throat and smiled softly when Dean took his hand in his own and squeezed it gently. "He was very gentle towards me. He taught and showed me many things. But, once I started puberty around the age of 13, things turned for the worst."

When Dean felt Castiel start shaking, he pulled him into his arms and whispered, "You don't need to continue."

Castiel shook his head. "I have to. I can't hold back any secrets of mine if we're going to be lovers."

_Lovers? _Dean thought in his. He shook those thoughts away and paid attention to Castiel.

"Of course, him being 10 years older than me, it was illegal for him to be sexual towards me, but he was. He honestly didn't care if he got sent to jail. He'd be able to bribe his way out. I remember when he first kissed me; I was all giddy inside. But, the second time, he tried to use his tongue, which I didn't like, and I slapped him. Things escalated quickly after that. I tried telling my parents, but they didn't care. Gabe ran away when I was 10 because he couldn't handle the fact that my parents practically handed me over to some guy who was 10 years older than me," he stopped for a moment to just calm down a bit and then continued, "Gabe tried his hardest to keep me away from him though, but it was no use."

"What happened next?" Dean urged softly when he noticed Castiel had drifted off to space.

Castiel jerked a bit at the sudden question and sighed. "When I was 15, he forcefully took my virginity, claiming that if he took it, I'll always be his. After that, whenever I didn't comply with his sexual urges, he'd beat me. He even took a knife to me."

Dean gasped. "What?!"

Castiel sighed as he got up and took his shirt off slowly. "He stabbed me here, here, and here," he said pointing to where the scars were.

Dean stood up and gently ran his fingers over the scars making Castiel shiver. He studied the scars for a moment before he asked vehemently, "Where is this bastard now?"

"Searching for me.." he whispered.

Dean embraced the younger man and whispered, "I'm not letting that asshole get ahold of you again."

Castiel just cried into Dean's shoulder, relief suddenly washing over him. God, did he hope so.

* * *

A/N 2: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! xD! I DID NOT expect the chapter to turn out like this.. xD That's what I get for listening to **Heart of Courage **by **Two Steps From Hell**. Oh, boy... So, Cas's surprising history is out... and they admitted their feelings for each other, but remember, they're not officially together. :3 I hope I didn't go too fast. xD Review.. :c Tell me how I did.. xD


	11. Chapter 11

A/N 1: Started writing this at 12am because I needed to keep my mind off of food. I'm supposed to be getting blood work done at 7-8am. I didn't go to school at all because I had to go to the doctors. They had to get an EKG done on me, and Monday, I have to see a cardiologist and Wednesday, I need to get an echo done. Now, I have ADHD and I take a certain med that actually raises your blood pressure. Come to find out... the doctor highly believes that's what's causing my heart to palpitate, the headaches, and my blood pressure to go up. I had two episodes in the last week. So, Wednesday, I actually had an appointment with my psychiatrist, she took me off the med immediately. So, I am relying on _nothing _to help me concentrate so I really have to step up my game. Yeah, long author's note, but I needed to rant. :/ I'm just hoping there isn't anything wrong, 'cause every now and then, I will get a bit of pain in my chest on the left side when my heart races a bit and when it's hard for me to breathe. :/ I'm pretty scared to know what's going on. I keep telling my mom, "I have to have every medical problem before I die." I was born prematurely, so yeah... Kind of explains a lot right there.

**Last chance to vote for the type of Supernatural story you want me to write! They are romance! I will give you guys about a week to vote! So, hurry!**

Chapter inspired by **I Won't Give Up **by **Jason Mraz **and **You Found Me **by **The Fray**. :)

* * *

"Tell me about yourself. I told you stuff about me, so it's your turn."

Castiel and Dean were lying on Castiel's bed, just staring into each others eyes when Castiel had asked that question.

"You really want to know _my _history?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Castiel said, grinning as he intertwined their fingers together and squeezed Dean's hand.

Dean sighed and shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose before he stared in Castiel's bright blue eyes.

"I was born on January 24th, 1993 to Mary and John Winchester. John was a great father and Mary was a great mother, but everything changed when I was four and Sam was six months old. Our mother died in a fire while she was at home and John, Sam, and I were out. The detectives said that it was someone who caused the fire, but they didn't know who it was," Dean didn't notice a tear fell down his face until Castiel wiped it away. He smiled sadly before he continued, "After that, John abandoned us and our uncle Bobby, who really isn't our uncle, but we consider him our uncle because he was close to John, took us in and raised us.."

"I need to meet this man who raised you two so well," Castiel said, grinning widely.

Dean chuckled as he nodded. "I will definitely introduce you to him."

Castiel smiled before he frowned sadly. "I have a feeling there's more.."

Dean sighed and nodded. "Yeah," he said breathlessly. "John came back into our lives when I was 14 and Sam was 10, married to another woman. Then, two years later, they had Adam, but Adam's mom died in childbirth. John stayed for another year, and then just left, _again_, and Bobby helped us raise Adam."

"Now, I _must _meet this Bobby you so greatly talk about," Castiel said.

Dean smiled sadly and nodded."Maybe tomorrow," he whispered.

* * *

Castiel woke up the next morning with his head under Dean's chin and Dean's arm slung over his waist. He smiled, thinking that he could definitely get used to this. He then looked up at Dean's face and he sighed as he shook his head. _He's just as handsome when he sleeps. _Castiel didn't know how long he stared at Dean while he slept, but the next thing he knew, green-hazel eyes were staring right back at him.

"Morning," Castiel said softly.

Dean yawned. "Morning," he mumbled.

Castiel placed a chaste kiss on Dean's lips and smiled.

Dean's eyes were wide when Castiel pulled back sending a jolt of worry and concern through Castiel.

"You're not worried about morning breath, are you?" Dean asked.

Castiel blinked and then bursted out laughing. "Oh, God, you had me scared there for a second."

Dean kissed Castiel's forehead and then looked into his bright blue eyes. "I have a question for you.."

"Okay..." he said cautiously.

Dean smiled and put his forehead against Castiel's. "How would you like the idea of being my boyfriend?"

Castiel's eyes widened and a huge smile grew on his face. "Yes!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Dean, who chuckled as he wrapped his own arms around his, now, boyfriend.

They laid in bed for a little while longer and then went downstairs to eat.

"Hmm.. Seems like Balth, Crowley, and Gabe stayed at your house," Castiel said after he finished eating his breakfast.

Dean shrugged. "Fine by me. I trust them," he said, standing up and putting their plates in the sink and turned around to look at Castiel. "Well, let's go meet my Uncle Bobby."

* * *

Before they set off to meet Bobby, they had dropped off Gabriel's keys at Dean's house and then started driving.

30 minutes later, they came upon a cemetery, and that's when Castiel realized... _This.. Uncle Bobby.. is dead.. Oh, my God._

They drove until Dean stopped and got out of the car and made his way to the other side of the Impala and opened Castiel's door. Castiel got out and looked at Dean sadly. He took ahold of Dean's hand and then they started walking.

A few moments later, they came upon a headstone that said:

**R.I.P**

**Robert Singer**

**August 12, 1950-February 5, 2012**

**Beloved friend, husband, and uncle.**

**He will forever be missed.**

Castiel gasped when he saw the date the man died on. He had died this year, just five months ago...

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said, startling Castiel. "I haven't talked to you for awhile. I'm sorry about that.. Um.. I bet you're wondering who the person is that is standing next to me." Dean turned his head and smiled at Castiel and said, "This is Castiel, my lover."

Castiel blushed as he smiled and turned his head toward the headstone. "Hello, Bobby."

Dean smiled at his lover and also turned his head toward the headstone. "Adam is getting big and he's getting smarter everyday. He misses you very much and so does Sam... and... so do I." Dean had to bite his bottom lip and turn his head away to keep from Castiel seeing the tears in his eyes, but he saw them anyway.

"It's okay to cry, Dean," Castiel whispered softly.

Dean shook his head and glanced at Castiel before looking at the headstone. "I've cried too many times in my life."

Castiel huffed and turned Dean to look at him and took his face between his hands and stared into his eyes. "You lent a shoulder to me when I cried, now it's my turn to lend a shoulder..."

Dean sniffled before he lunged himself at Castiel and wrapped his arms around his waist and started crying into his shoulder. Castiel just wrapped his own arms around Dean's neck and held him.

* * *

Dean and Castiel were in the car an hour later, and when Castiel knew they weren't going the same way they went to the cemetery he just had to ask:

"Where are we going?"

"I wanna show you something," Dean replied.

"Okay.."

10 minutes later, they drove up to a salvage yard with a house right smack dab in the middle of it. They got out of the car, and Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to his side.

"This was Bobby's house. The house Sam and I grew up in. The house we were raised in," Dean said softly. Dean then stared off into space, most likely thinking about all the memories that were created here.

Castiel just left Dean to stare off into space and study the house.

The house was pretty big. It was white with light blue shutters. The white paint was chipped off in various places. _This house must've been beautiful after it was built. _

The two of them of the just stared at the house, their thoughts total opposite of each other.

"Hey! Who the hell are you two and what are you doing here?!"

They jumped at the voice that was heard behind them and they turned around. Dean's eyes widened, and much to Castiel's surprise, so did the person's who was standing in front of them now.

"Dean?" the man asked.

The man dark brown hair, tanned skin, and... those green-hazel eyes looked so very familiar. _Oh, God. This is Dean's father._

"John," Dean spat.

"Why aren't you inside? Where's Bobby?"

"Well, if you had been here the whole time, you would know!" he shouted.

Castiel backed away a bit, not wanting to be in the middle of the son and father argument.

"Where is Bobby?" John asked worriedly.

"He's six feet under the ground!" Dean said vehemently.

John gasped. "Wha-? He-he's dead?"

Dean nodded. "A man named Dick Roman had killed him. Supposedly, he knew you... and, supposedly, he was the one who burned down the house because he wanted _you_ dead, not mom. You knew he was going to pull something like that, so you took me and Sammy away from the house and LEFT MOM THERE!" Dean was on the verge of tears, so Castiel grabbed ahold of his arm to comfort him; to anchor him.

"Now, who's this, Dean?" he sneered at Castiel.

Dean looked down at his lover then up at his father while he guided Castiel to stand in front of him and put his arms around the younger male's waist.

"This is Castiel, my lover," he said before he took Castiel's hand and made his way to the Impala, ignoring John's comments about him dating a man. Once they got to the car, he pulled Castiel to him and kissed him with all his might, leaving Castiel breathless. When he pulled back, he put his forehead against his blue eyed lover's forehead and whispered, "Let's go home."

* * *

A/N 2: Oooh! I am just full of surprises! ;D Haha. So, poor Bobby died and Dick Roman is the sole reason Dean and Sam don't have a mom in their life. :'( Damn you, Dick! xD Hope you liked the chapter and review! :D


	12. Chapter 12

A/N 1: Well... Hello everyone! I'm sorry about not updating in a while. In about seven days, it'll be about a month since I've updated. I am not the type to update once every month, hell no! It's just... the last time I updated, it was the weekend before I went to the cardiologist. The cardiologist put me on a 24 hour holter monitor. Come to find out, I have a very common condition that mostly happens in young women. It mostly deals with anxiety which is a bit of a coincidence because I was diagnosed with anxiety when I was 11. So, this past month has just been a rollercoaster. Plus, I've been having some personal problems which stopped me from keeping my thoughts straight. I suppose you guys don't care, so on with the story! :3

I bet you guys are gonna be pissed at me for writing this chapter because it has a very shocking surprise that'll make you want to throw tomatoes or whatever at me... D:

**Courage **by **Orianthi **has helped me with this chapter. :3

* * *

"Where we going, Dean?" Adam asked impatiently as he kicked his legs back in forth. He was sitting in his carseat in the back of the Impala, watching Castiel and Dean get in the car.

"It's a surprise, buddy," Dean said softly.

"Surprise?" the three-year-old asked as his eyes widened.

"Yep. It's gonna be a bit of a drive, though," Dean said.

Adam whined and crossed his arms over his little chest. He hated long car drives.

"It'll be worth the wait," Castiel said, smiling at the three-year-old.

45 minutes later found them at a beach and Adam asleep in his carseat.

"I'm gonna go ahead and tell them we're here. Can you bring Adam down when you wake him up?" Dean asked quietly.

Castiel nodded and smiled after Dean gave him a chaste kiss and watched his lover run down to the beach. He sighed before opening the back door of the car and unbuckled Adam and picked him up. He looked down at Adam and smiled softly. "Wakie wakie, Adam."

Adam buried his face into Castiel's neck and mumbled, "'m t'red."

"I know, but you remember that surprise?" Castiel asked, hoping the mention of the 'surprise' would wake of the child.

Adam's head perked up, his blue eyes wide. "The surprise is here?" he asked tiredly.

Castiel nodded. "Yep," he said as he started walking down to the beach.

Once they got to the beach, a chorus of "SURPRISE!" was heard, scaring Adam into tears.

"Oh! Um... sorry guys. He just woke up," Castiel said before trying to calm the distraught three-year-old, now four-year-old. Adam clung to Castiel when Dean tried to take him out of his arms.

"Hey, buddy. I'm sorry we scared you. We just wanted to throw you a birthday party," Dean explained softly.

Adam stopped crying and picked his head up from Castiel's shoulder and sniffled, wiping the tears on his cheeks away. "A birthday party?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah! You know it's your birthday today. I thought you'd have some kind of idea what we were going to do today, but I guess you didn't know that people can have a birthday party with a lot of people," Dean said. He turned around to look at the other people and smiled. "I'm sorry. Sam, Adam, and I don't usually have birthday parties. I mean, we do have a cake and presents, but we've _never _done something like this..."

"Well.. we'll just have to make it a great first birthday party then," Balthazar said with a smile.

And a great first birthday party it was.

Balthazar, Crowley, Gabriel, Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Adam all brought their swimming trunks, so they swam and played in the water, and they also brought some sand toys so they could make sand castles. Adam had fun burying Dean and Castiel with the help of Sam in the sand. They had bought Adam his own cake which was the Hulk, and the others had to share a cake. Adam's favorite part was, of course, opening the presents.

He had gotten four new Hulk pajamas from Dean and Sam, a Hulk nightlight from Castiel, a Hulk plushie from Gabriel, both of the Hulk movies and much to everyone's surprise, a Hulk costume from Crowley and Balthazar.

"What do you say Adam?" Dean had asked him, hoping he would get the answer he was expecting.

The three-year-old smiled sheepishly and said as he hugged his new plushie to him, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, little man," Crowley said.

Adam smiled at the man before glancing at Dean. "Can I wear the costume, please?"

Dean let out a loud laugh before answering, "How did I know you were going to ask that? You're gonna have to wait until Halloween, bud."

Adam gaped. "But- That's so far away!"

"It'll be here in no time," Gabriel assured the child.

"Fine," Adam said, pouting.

Dean kneeled down and bumped the child's chin with his index finger and said, "Hey, now. None of that." When Adam continued to pout, Dean's resolve broke and he said softly, "Fine you can wear it at home and only at home."

Adam perked up and threw his arms around Dean's shoulders. "Yay!"

"I'm so gonna regret this decision," Dean mumbled causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

"He certainly had fun," Dean said as he laid Adam, who was clutching the Hulk plushie to his chest, down on his bed and covered him up.

"Yeah," Castiel said, chuckling lightly.

Dean turned toward his lover and gave him a soft smile and Castiel returned the smile back and they just stared into each other's eyes.

The doorbell decided to ring a few moments later.

"I'll go get it, you stay here," Castiel said as he quickly walked up to Dean to give him a quick kiss and darted out of the room.

Once he got to the door, he let out a breath and opened it, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

"Well, hello, my love..."

He was about ready to yell out for Dean, but the person in front of him lunged for him and covered his mouth with a cloth and he immediately started to get lightheaded and the next thing he saw was darkness.

* * *

Dean had waited for Castiel for about 10 minutes until he started getting worried.

"Cas?" he called out as he walked out of Adam's bedroom. When he didn't get a response, he walked up the steps and looked around for his lover. "Cas?!" He then went upstairs, searching his bedroom and the loft, and when he didn't see him anywhere, he shouted out, "CASTIEL?!"

"What's with the shouting?" Sam asked as he walked up the steps.

"I can't find Cas," he told him, running toward the door.

"What do you mean?" the 15-year-old asked, confused.

"I can't find him!" he exclaimed as he ran out the door. "CAS?!" he yelled as he frantically searched the street, tears already running down his face. "WHERE ARE YOU, CASTIEL?!" When he didn't get an answer, he fell to his knees and cried.

* * *

Castiel was in a dark room, a man was watching him as he slept. The man had dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. He ran his pale hand down Castiel's cheek as he said, "I've finally found you, my love. We will forever be together."

* * *

A/N 2: D'oh! :3 I bet you guys know who the man is at the end. xD Sorry for the long wait! As I've said in the first author's note, I've had a busy month. :/ Hope you enjoyed and review! :)

A/N 3: I promised a new story... I know... It's just, with this month being busy, my creativity and thoughts have been out the door. I will try my best to get the new story out, okay? Okay! :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N 1: o.o... Um.. Heh... I know... It's been way too long... It's just this month has been so stressful. I'm sorry guys! D: I'll make it up to you! I'll post the next chapter very, very soon. Oh, and I am gonna have to wait to post one of the stories that were on the polls because, of course, I need time to think. :/

**Warning: **Coarse language and violence.

* * *

It was two days later that they still hadn't found Castiel and Dean thought he was going to go insane. He was pacing back and forth in his living room, mumbling things as he ran his fingers through his hair every now and then.

"Calm down, Dean. We'll find him," Gabriel said, sitting down on Dean's couch.

Dean stopped pacing to look at his lover's brother and glared dangerously at him. "It's been two _fucking _days, Gabe! We've looked everywhere and we can't _find _him."

"Wait," Balthazar cut in. Everyone looked at him curiously. "We haven't looked _everywhere..._"

Dean furrowed his brows with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Lucifer.. might have him..." Balthazar said hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?" Dean and Gabriel asked simultaneously.

Balthazar sighed, hesitant to say it, but he knew he had to say this. "Lucifer was looking for him when Crowley and I came here, so it's highly likely that he has Cassy."

"Oh, God," Gabriel mumbled, putting his head in his hands.

Dean was silent and his face was blank as he stood there, motionless. The room was silent for several, long moments until a small voice spoke up.

"We will find Cas, Dean. Don't worry," Adam said, walking up to his older brother.

Dean blinked and looked down at Adam and kneeled down the floor and stared into the four-year-old's blue eyes before giving him a hug.

"It will all be okay," Adam said, patting Dean's head.

"I hope so," Dean mumbled.

* * *

Castiel was slowly coming to and as he remembered the event that had happened two days ago, he jolted up and looked around, taking in his surroundings.

He was lying on a bed in a dark room with only one window and a chair right next to it. There was a bathroom to the right of the bed and he thanked whatever God that is out there because he really needed to go. When he was done go to the bathroom, he washed his hands and dried them and walked into the room, jumping with a yelp when light suddenly filled the room.

"Hello, my love. Sleep well?" a person asked from their spot on the chair near the window.

Castiel's eyes widened when he set his eyes on the person and took a couple of steps back. "What am I doing here, Lucifer?"

Lucifer chuckled softly and stood up from the chair. "You are mine, Castiel. You should have known I would be looking for you when I found out you ran away."

"I ran away for a good reason," Castiel told the man harshly, glaring daggers at him.

"And what reason is that?" Lucifer asked, smirking devilishly.

"You are the reason, you bastard!" Castiel spat and made a run for the door but a hand around the back of his neck stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucifer muttered harshly in his ear.

"Away from you!" he replied bitterly, struggling out of the older man's grip.

Lucifer chuckled darkly and tightened his grip on the younger male's neck. "You will never be rid of me, Castiel Novak."

"Let go of me, you asshole!" he shouted, struggling even more.

Lucifer growled and threw Castiel onto the bed and leaned down to look into Castiel's azure eyes. "You are stuck with me for the rest of your life. I die, you die. If one of us dies, the other dies as well, do you understand me?"

Castiel spat in Lucifer's face and the older man flinched as the saliva landed on his face. He cleared his throat before narrowing his eyes at Castiel and growled before backhanding the younger male. Castiel yelped and put his hand on his cheek, staring up at the man with tears in his eyes.

"Do not disrespect me, Castiel. You are mine to do whatever with. If you disobey, I will not be afraid to punish you depending on the severity of the disobedience. Is that clear, Castiel Benjamin Novak?"

Castiel didn't answer, but he did glare at the older male, still clutching his cheek with his hand. He watched as Lucifer let out an aggravated sigh and leave the room, leaving Castiel to his thoughts on how to get the hell out of there.

* * *

Dean, Crowley, and Balthazar were sitting in the Impala outside of Dean's house, getting ready to drive when they figure out a destination, while Gabriel, Sam, and Adam were in the house.

"I _do _remember Lucifer telling Crowley and I that he has a house in Columbus, Nebraska," Balthazar said.

"You think they might be there?" Dean asked, hoping that they are there.

Balthazar nodded. "Most likely."

Dean immediately turned on the car and drove off to their destination.

* * *

Castiel was sitting on the chair next to the window, having moved it so he could see outside better, and just thought of the things he had been through the past two months.

The door opening to the room he was in broke through his thoughts and a glare was already on his face before he turned his head and saw Lucifer with a plate of mashed potatoes, carrots, and steak.

"I brought you some food. Thought you'd be hungry," Lucifer said, setting the plate and silverware on the bed.

Castiel stood up and walked over to the bed and eyed the food and glanced at Lucifer before picking up the spoon and scooped up some mashed potatoes. He put the spoonful of potatoes in his mouth and watched Lucifer sit down in the chair and looked toward the door and made a run for it, dropping the spoon. He almost made it to the front door, but Lucifer stopped him by grabbing a handful of his hair and yanked his head back.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Pulling a stunt like that definitely deserves a punishment," Lucifer told him as he walked to the room, pulling Castiel with him by his hair.

Lucifer threw Castiel into the room and stalked up the bed and grabbed the plate and threw it across the room, the plate shattering and the food landing on the wall and floor in heaps. He then backhanded the younger male and pushed him to the ground and kicked him twice in the stomach. He kneeled down and whispered, "Next time, it's gonna be worse." He stood up and let out a breath and fixed his shirt and looked down at Castiel who was crying as he clutched his stomach.

Lucifer left with a curt nod at sight of Castiel lying on the ground, sobbing. _He will learn,_ Lucifer thought.

* * *

Dean, Crowley, and Balthazar reached Columbus a few hours later and once they set their eyes upon a huge mansion, they had this feeling that it belonged to Lucifer.

"I'm going in," Dean said as he got out of the car.

"Wait, Dean," Crowley said. "How do you know it's Lucifer's house?"

"I don't," he said and just continued to walk up to the house. He rang the doorbell and right after Crowley and Balthazar joined him at the door, the door opened, a man greeting them with a large smile that made Dean's stomach roll with disgust.

"Hello," the man said and then looked behind Dean and his smile grew. "Crowley, Balthazar, what a pleasure to see you two here."

That was Dean's cue and he punched Lucifer in the face. Lucifer backed away into the house, clutching his now bloody nose and Dean followed.

"Where is Castiel, you asshole?!"

Lucifer chuckled behind the hand that was clutching his nose. "He belongs to me, not you."

Dean growled and grabbed onto Lucifer's shoulders and kneed him in the groin causing Lucifer to double over. Dean looked around and saw a hallway with a door at the very end so he ran over to the door and knocked on it.

"Cas?"

"Dean?"

_Oh, thank God.. _"Stand back, Cas. I'm gonna kick the door down," he warned his younger lover.

"Okay, go ahead," Castiel said a few seconds later.

Dean nodded and stepped back a few inches and then brought his leg up and kicked the door off its hinges. He looked at the door lying on the ground and laughed.

"Dean," a choked sob broke Dean out of his victorious thoughts and he saw Castiel and he immediately made his way to him and embraced him.

"Shh.." he murmured softly into Castiel's ear and kissed his temple. They hugged for a few more moments and Dean pulled back and grasped Castiel's hand, but before he could even turn around, something hit the back of his head and the next thing he saw was darkness.

* * *

The next time Dean woke up was to a beeping noise and loud chatter. He groaned and opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He blinked a few more times before his vision was clear. He picked up his hand and put it on his head, immediately feeling a cloth wrapped around his head.

"Hey, don't touch that," a soft voice said to his left.

He looked to his left and sighed with relief. "God, you're okay."

Castiel smiled softly. "I am okay, but I do have some bruising. That should heal up in no time, though."

Dean nodded with a smile, but a few seconds later, the smile fell. "What exactly happened?"

Castiel sighed. "After we were done hugging, Lucifer was right behind you and hit you in the back of the head with a wooden bat so hard you actually bled. The police came five minutes after and they sent him to jail immediately for kidnapping and battery. The court trial will be in a month, and they want us to be there."

Dean nodded and stared into Castiel's eyes causing the younger male to blush. "I missed you so much," he said.

"I did, too," Castiel whispered.

Dean gave him a sincere look. "C'mere," Dean said, scooting over on the hospital bed. Once Castiel was situated on the bed he looked up into Dean's eyes and then down to his lips then back up to his eyes.

Dean chuckled before kissing Castiel slowly and softly. Castiel sighed into the kiss and reciprocated the kiss. After they kissed, they cuddled up to each other and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N 2: Well, that's that! :D Sorry for the LOOOOOOOONG wait! :c Been such a stressful month, but there's one more chapterrrrrrrrrrr! :D Hope you liked it and review. :D

A/N 3: I also have tumblr now! :D The link is on my profile. If you have one, follow me if you want. :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N 1: Welp, guess what guys? It's the end of a long journey. :'c It was fun writing this for you guys. :) I thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting. For the past three months, it's been hell for me, but it is getting better. :) And, when I would get an e-mail and it was from Fanfic and it was a review, favorite, or an alert, it put a smile on my face. I really hope you guys will read my other stories that will be posted on Fanfic in the future. :) Love you all. Now, on to the last chapter. :)

* * *

_1 year later... Christmas Eve..._

"Aww, come on, Dean! Lemme open a present, please!" five-year-old Adam pleaded desperately.

Dean sighed. "No, Adam. You have to wait like the rest of us."

Adam pouted and crossed his arms, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Let him open a present, Dean. He's been good all year," Castiel said, walking into the living room and smiled.

Dean turned around to look at his lover and smiled back at him.

It had been a year and three months ago since that important event. Various things changed after that. Castiel had moved into Dean's house at the eighth month mark of their relationship. Crowley and Balthazar moved into a house a few blocks away from Dean's. Sam even got a girlfriend; Jessica Moore. Jessica had long, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. When Adam met her, he immediately took a liking to her. That's when Dean knew that she was definitely for Sam. Gabriel had hired another employee; Garth Fitzgerald. He was a wacky, outgoing guy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. All in all, everything was going great.

"Fine," Dean said, turning back to his little brother.

Adam squealed as he jumped up and down and ran over to the tree and randomly picked a present that had his name on it. Dean walked over to Castiel and stood behind him so he could be his arms around his waist and rest his chin on his lover's shoulder. They watched as Adam opened the present and shout happily when he saw what he got; a Hulk action figure.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, looking at Dean with bright, shining blue eyes.

"Don't thank me, bud. Cas got that for you," Dean told him.

Adam shifted his eyes toward Castiel and grinned widely. "Thank you, Cas," he said before running up to him and hugged him around his waist.

"You're welcome, little man," Castiel said softly after Adam pulled away.

The doorbell rang and Dean pulled away from Castiel and went to answer it. Ever since that certain event happened, Dean always answered it, but if he couldn't answer, the door went unanswered.

"Who's ready for the Christmas sleepover?!" Balthazar shouted as he walked right in after Dean answered the door.

"I am!" Adam exclaimed and ran up to the man and raised his arms up, showing him the action figure he had just unwrapped. "Look what I got!"

"That's so cool, little man! Maybe you can bring it with you!"

Adam gasped and looked at Dean with wide eyes. "Can I?!"

Dean chuckled with a nod. "Yeah. Now, go and pack your stuff in your backpack, okay."

"Yes!" Adam shouted gleefully and ran down the steps almost running into Sam who had his stuff with him.

"I'm ready," Sam said.

"Awesome," Balthazar said with a grin.

10 minutes later, Sam, Balthazar, and Adam left, leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

"So.. what now?" Castiel asked awkwardly.

Dean smiled and walked up to his lover, pulling him into his arms and kissed him chastely on the lips. "I hope you know that I love you, right?"

Castiel nodded. "Of course," he said and gave him a worried glance. "Why are you asking?"

"'Cause I don't really say it as much as you do," he said softly.

"Actions speak louder than words," Castiel whispered against Dean's lips and kissed him lightly. "I have been thinking..." he trailed off when he looked into Dean's eyes.

"About..?" Dean urged him, staring into his lover's eyes.

"I want you to make love to me..." he whispered a few moments later.

Dean's breath hitched and his heart started racing. "Are you sure?" That question was just a reaction to what the blue eyed male said, he absolutely knew that Castiel was sure and he knew that his lover always made up his mind with rational reason, but he asked that question for his sake because he was scared. He was scared that he would mess up the whole experience, but most of all, he was scared that he would hurt Castiel.

"I am very sure," he said with a smile. "You are not going to hurt me nor mess this up or whatever other things you're thinking, I know you won't," he assured his older lover when he saw the hesitance in his green-hazel eyes.

Dean looked into his lover's eyes before claiming his lips with his own, moaning into the kiss when Castiel returned it with much gusto.

10 minutes later, they were standing in their bedroom, naked and flushed, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Dean murmured.

Castiel smiled softly. "Kiss me."

Dean obliged and as their tongues tangled together he pushed Castiel lightly and they both landed on the bed. They rutted against each other once they were situated on the bed and they moaned when their members brushed up against the other's. After several moments of rutting, Dean reached into the nightstand and grabbed a condom and lube. Dean kissed Castiel on the lips after he opened the tube and squirted some on his fingers.

Dean prepared his lover gently and when Castiel was ready, he put the condom on and applied the lube on his member and let out a breath before looking in Castiel's bright blue eyes. Castiel smiled and that assured Dean that everything would be fine. He slid inside his lover's body slowly and gently and when Castiel gave the okay to move, he did just that.

The thrusts were slow and gentle, giving him time to appreciate Castiel's body by laying open-mouthed kisses and running his hands down his chest. Moans and groans filled the room and after several thrusts, Dean shifted his hips and Castiel cried out.

"Oh, God. Do that again," Castiel said, panting harshly.

Dean obliged and just a few more thrusts, Castiel was crying out Dean's name with pleasure, coming all over their stomachs, and Dean followed shortly after.

Several, long moments later, the two lovers came to their senses and looked at each other with love shining in their eyes.

"I love you," Castiel whispered.

"And, I love you," Dean whispered back, planting a soft, chaste kiss on Castiel's lips.

* * *

_13 years later... Adam's graduation..._

_"Adam Winchester.." _

Dean, Castiel, Sam, Jessica, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Crowley all shouted loudly as they watched Adam walked across the stage and accepted his diploma. Adam turned his eyes toward his family and smiled as he switched the tassel of his cap to the left.

"Yeah! Go Adam! Woooo!" Dean shouted, clapping loudly. He chuckled when he saw Adam roll his eyes.

The seven adults sat down when Adam had sat down and waited until the end of the ceremony to go congratulate the graduate.

"Finally a high school graduate, Adam," Balthazar said, smiling, when Adam walked over to the seven of them.

"I'm glad that's all over," the 18-year-old said with a chuckle.

"Now you've got six more years of school left," Dean reminded him slyly.

Adam groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Ya know, I'm gonna miss having someone in the house besides Dean," Castiel said, slinging his arm around his lover's waist.

"Well.. it gives us.. more privacy," Dean said, winking coyly at Castiel.

Castiel smacked Dean's chest playfully and kissed his cheek. "Well, we've got a year to two years to appreciate the privacy because I have a feeling we're going to be babysitter's."

Jessica and Sam were going to have their first baby, a baby boy, in just one month. Ever since she got pregnant, they taunted Dean and Castiel by saying that they were going to make them babysit their baby whenever they wanted to go out. Castiel didn't mind; Dean wasn't so keen on that idea, but he grew to like the fact that he was going to have a nephew.

Dean chuckled and kissed the top of Castiel's head. "Well, let's go celebrate."

"Yeah!" Adam shouted happily.

Castiel smiled and watched his family walked out of the auditorium, talking about the most random things. Over the past 14 years, a family grew and will continue to grow. They had built a strong bond and will continue to build that bond until it was solid enough to not be broken.

**They had built a home that could never be torn down.**

* * *

A/N 2: Oh, gosh! It's finally over! *tears up* Another one of my babies all grown up. xD I wrote this chapter with a sore wrist, that's how devoted I was to finish this story. :) Please review and tell me how I did with this story, don't be shy. Please, give me some reasonable criticism. :) Love you all!


End file.
